A Posteriori
by QuasiOuster
Summary: Takes place after I'll Be Seeing You. Carter said that things between Zane and Zoe were only a crush and that it wasn't going to last.  But Jo asked, "what if it does?" AU on that theme. Jo and Zane's lives go in dramatically different directions.
1. Homegoing

Summary: Carter said that things between Zane and Zoe were only a crush and that it wasn't going to last. But Jo asked, "what if it does?" AU on that theme. Jo and Zane's lives go in dramatically different directions. Takes place after 'll Be Seeing You

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<br>****Homegoing**

General Mansfield closed another folder and lay it atop the others stacked on his desk. The amount of paperwork and reports needed for the latest debacle in Eureka had him particularly testy this morning. However, it couldn't be avoided if he wanted to maintain the level of control needed for the many projects he was counting on from their defense labs. He could grudgingly admit that a good number of extremely useful pieces of technology consistently came out of this problematic town. Dealing with the chaos of Eureka was ultimately a good investment, although at times it hardly seemed worth half the effort he spent cleaning up their scientific messes. As a result, the United States was light years ahead of any other country in terms of technologically defensive and offensive resources.

But over the past several months, the defiant cracks in his carefully placed infrastructure were starting to wear on him. Thanks to Dr. Fargo's latest annoying show of independence, there was a lot of unwanted attention on his management of the town — and more people wanting to reap the benefits of his pet project. Senator Wen had already been nosing around a bit too much for his liking and he was quite certain she was biding her time with a secret agenda of her own. That he was somewhat beholden to her for funding made the situation that much more uncomfortable.

It was clear that some changes were required when it came to Eureka's future. Wen and Fargo weren't the only ones causing him headaches. As usual the Sherriff continued to poke his nose where it didn't belong and even Dr. Blake, who he thought had peacefully settled into domestic life after the death of Nathan Stark, was starting to show some of her old fire. He had considered making her head of GD at one point because of her prior track record for working within DOD interests. But at the end of the day, he felt like he wouldn't be doing her any favors by giving her the position. Besides, she was quite well respected both in the scientific community and with the DOD which made her potentially too resourceful to keep under his thumb. If he wanted to keep a tight reign on the town, she wasn't the one to have in charge.

At the moment though, more troubling was his hand picked security chief starting to hold her cards a little too close to her chest — and it was unclear to him whether that was a good or a bad thing. However, it absolutely unacceptable. He wasn't sure if it was related to her allegiance to the Sherriff, Douglas Fargo or some other local influence. He also wasn't particularly interested in finding out. Her bizarre defense of that train wreck Zane Donovan was simply one example. In fact, Fargo was also strangely trusting of the former felon. Donovan had been given a great deal of responsibility recently and that simply would not do. He didn't want that reckless, cocky convict around any of his projects. Even if he had slipped past responsibility for the destruction of the first sky cruiser prototype and the theft of the DED Device, it was only a matter of time before he was caught screwing something up that no one could fix for him.

Yes, Global Dynamics was becoming a big problem given his plans. And he knew just what needed to happen, starting with Josefina Lupo.

* * *

><p>Two days. That's all the time she had to pack up her stuff and report to Mansfield in Washington D.C.<p>

It wasn't that she needed more than two days to get her personal effects in order. Because of the destruction of her home and the fact that construction had only recently resumed on it, she didn't have enough to even qualify what she was doing as packing up. It was everything else that had her wishing for more time. Leaving her friends, changing jobs, taking another path into the unknown — it was all contributing to the overwhelming sense of her life going in a completely different direction than she could control.

After hearing her new orders, she had spent the first few hours in complete shock, mindlessly collecting her things and making lists of what she needed to do. She didn't even call anyone to let them know that she'd be gone by week's end. S.A.R.A.H. of course picked up that something important had happened so it was only a matter of time before Carter got wind of it. But outside of her senior security staff, only Fargo had any idea and he was as stunned as her. He had been in the meeting when Mansfield made the announcement along with her second in command at GD — now the new chief of security. He was clearly upset at having been left out of the loop, however, he left it to her to handle who she chose to tell.

It was her heart that couldn't catch up with the idea of leaving Eureka behind. As if her world hadn't been uprooted enough already, all of the people that had been her community for so many years would be gone in a matter of hours. Eureka had been the only stable place she'd lived since she was a girl and there was something extremely dispiriting about leaving it without the proper closure. Even with the changed timeline, this town would always be home to her.

But there was a small part that was wondering whether her transfer was the universe righting itself. After what had happened with Zane the other day the future was looking a little shaky. That kiss, those emotions, the danger of discovery . . . just thinking about it made her nervous and uncomfortable. Mostly, it was seeing Zane with Zoe solidifying that things were never going back to what they were. No matter what she did, those years with him were gone.

Jo did her best to block out the wave of regrets. The pain of it still threatened to overwhelm her, especially now. Besides, there was nothing she could do; she was leaving Eureka and him. Now it was time to really do what she had been threatening for weeks. It was time to let him go.

As upset as she was about Zane, it was the effect her reassignment would have on her other relationships that caused the most distress. Henry, Allison, Fargo and Vincent were some of the closest friends she'd ever had; Zoe and Carter were like family. She couldn't imagine going one day, much less weeks at a time without seeing any of these people. And leaving them for what? Some shadowy DOD mission that General Mansfield had tapped her for? But it wasn't her place to question it. She was still on auxiliary military status and when they said jump, she said how high. At one point she had lived for the adrenaline rush of combat. Even in Eureka she had her moments of genuinely enjoying the excitement of saving the day. It was crazy to her how the mystery and rush that she'd lived through in the past few years gave her Ranger days a run for its money. More surprising was how it was the quiet moments in between disasters that had made her feel fulfilled whether it was sipping a Vincepresso at the counter in Café Diem in the afternoon or having "guy talk" with Carter over reality TV and a beer.

To Jo, the two days seemed like just a few hours now that she was preparing to leave for the airport. Carter had offered to hold most of her belongings in S.A.R.A.H's storage alcove. He had also offered a ride to the airport but the military had arranged for her transport so there was no need. It was better that way since they would probably get a little emotional and both hated when that happened. Henry, Grace and Fargo had joined her, Carter, Allison and Zoe for dinner the previous night and she spent most of the day making the rounds to Café Diem and GD to see as many of her other friends and co-workers as she could.

Zoe hadn't mentioned anything about Zane and Jo didn't seek him out either. There was no point saying goodbye to him. All this sadness she was internalizing and he wouldn't even know to miss her.

She took a walk through town before stopping at her final destination: the Sherriff's Office that held so many memories for her. Inside, Carter was sitting behind his desk with his feet propped up waiting for her. Andy was suspiciously absent. Jo walked in slowly and took a long look at everything around her wondering if she would make her way back here again. Her gaze lingered on the jail cell, remembering all the frightening and tragic and funny things that had happened in there. A vision briefly appeared of a roguish smile and bright eyes playfully drinking her in.

Carter, seeing where his former Deputy's focus had stopped, got up from his desk and walked the few steps to stand next to her. "I'm really going to miss you. You know that right?"

Jo's sad expression brightened slightly as she turned to her friend. "Yeah, you can't live without me. I won't tell Allison." They both grinned before turning away from the cell, Carter leaning against his desk and Jo hopping up on her old desk. They sat in silence taking in the occasion until a familiar black SUV parked itself outside of the office.

"Looks like my ride's here."

Carter peered out the door and reluctantly stood up to accompany Jo as she took her final steps in Eureka. She hadn't made a move to leave yet so he put his hands in his pocket and walked over to where she was still perched on her old desk.

"Good luck, Deputy." Jo smiled at him and jumped off the desk to grab her bag.

Before heading to the door, she turned slowly for one last look at her friend. "I think you'll need the luck more than me." They both laughed as Jo walked towards the door and her future. "Later Carter," she yelled back.

From the window, he watched her climb into the SUV, her military professionalism in place. "Take care of yourself, Jo."

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow, I started this well over a year ago after the end of season 4.0. I doubted my ability to tackle anything this angsty. So I outlined it and put it aside and then wrote a little and put it aside again, etc. Then about a month ago, I ran across it yet again and thought I'd give it another go as an exercise in getting back on the writing horse. I figured it was a better learning experience to share it than have it sit in oblivion forever.<strong>

**Full disclosure: my beta edited an earlier draft but I tinkered with it since then (sorry, love). So any typos or clunkiness is all mine. But I'm happy to report that this is pretty much all written. I'll post the first few chapters now and the last half after I'm done giving it another edit.**

**Thanks so much for reading. Input and reviews are always welcome, time and energy permitting.**


	2. The Wedding Part I: Surprises

**Chapter Two  
><strong>**The Wedding Part I: Surprises**

_Three years later…_

Jo slipped quietly in through the side entrance hoping to avoid anyone who may recognize her and try to talk to her. Most of the guests had already arrived and had either taken their seats or stood off to the side to wait for the festivities to start. Carter, Henry and Fargo hadn't made it to the outside patio where the ceremony would be held but the doors leading to it had been opened and no one was going in or out. Jo joined a large group of spectators watching from the side, recognizing only a few prior acquaintances, and she hoped she could make it through the afternoon without incident.

It's not that she didn't want to be here. Attending Allison and Jack's wedding was an event she wouldn't miss for the entire world, and not because she had spent a good amount of time helping Allison plan it. She looked around and noticed the subtle accents she remembered choosing for the decorations. The lilacs Allison chose ended up being the perfect choice for the space and Jo chuckled thinking that she would never hear the end of it from her friend about how wrong she had been in trying to delete them from the short list of arrangements. It was a lovely day too and even though it was a little humid from the rain they were expecting the next day, it wasn't terribly unpleasant.

Jo herself was having one of her good days. Since her accident two months ago, the good days were few and far between so she was thankful that she felt well enough to support her friends. She smiled thinking of how surprised and pleased they'd be to see that she had made it (and probably a little annoyed on Allison's part). The last time she had seen them, she had been in pretty bad shape. In fact, it was Allison who had flown out and coordinated her early care when they finally got her back to the States. It had been such a comfort for Allison to be the first person she saw when she had regained consciousness and was able to process what had happened. From what she could remember, things had gone south with one of her assignments and she had been hurt pretty badly in the crossfire and retreat. It was meant as a simple operation but those were always famous last words in her line of work. She wasn't even supposed to have been at the location where the attack had occurred but had stepped in when both she and her liaison became nervous about the alpha team's progress. It was a good thing they had or none of them would have returned alive.

For her trouble, Jo had come back with three broken bones, a severe head wound, multiple internal wounds that required over sixty hours of surgery during the first week and a conservative recovery time of almost a year. The diagnosis of bed rest and physical therapy was enough trauma in and of itself. She was determined to see it through and get back to her old form because there was no way she was getting handed desk duty for the rest of her career, or worse yet, life as a civilian. Her work was all she had to keep herself busy and sane.

She didn't remember much so at least there were no nightmares to trouble her. But what haunted her instead was the silence of afterwards when she had lay in bed alone and scared of dying. There were no brothers with her, being spread across the world doing their best to keep people safe, just like she was. There were no friends close by. Besides Henry, Allison, Jack and Fargo, she kept most everyone in her life at arms length. And there were certainly no lovers; no regular one's anyway. With her travel and work schedule, it was an extreme understatement to say that her life was not conducive to long-term commitments.

Looking around her at the exquisite surroundings for the occasion, she attempted to shake the sadness of not truly being a part of this day for her friends who were just as close as family since everything had changed three years ago. What hurt the most was giving up being Jack's "best man," a title she was quite pleased with scoring since Henry would be busy officiating and Kevin was walking Allison down the aisle to give her away. Once both bride and groom had assured her she could still wear a beautiful, girly dress, she had been on board.

The sound of music drifted to where she was standing and Jo tried to clear any further depressing thoughts on such a happy day. She hadn't told them of her arrival not just for the surprise of it but because she didn't want them to get their hopes up if she had one of her bad days and couldn't make it. So she had sent Allison and Jack her apologies and asked Fargo and Vincent to take plenty of pictures for her so she could gloat about what a beautiful job she did planning. She realized standing was likely to cause problems for her down the road but for the time being, she was doing okay and feeling good about having the strength to hold her own for a while without assistance. She wanted to enjoy every second she could of this special occasion.

She continued to tell herself that even though it was going to be a tough day, it would be good to see everyone after so long apart. Henry and Grace she saw almost as regularly as Jack and Allison but most of her communications with Fargo and Vincent were over email or video chat. She'd be sure to give them a big hug for old time's sake. She also hadn't seen Kevin in a while since he'd gone off to MIT. She missed Christmas last year but was pleasantly surprised when she caught him over Spring Break a few months later. But she kept in constant touch with the chatty, vibrant Jenna who always looked forward to visits with her Auntie Jo. Even S.A.R.A.H. sent her the occasional check-in, usually with a greeting from Sherriff Andy and some unsolicited advice about nutrition.

However, no one else from Eureka had been a part of her life for a long time. Particularly, she was nervous about seeing Zoe who she knew for a fact was going to be there. When Jo had to drop out, they had to shuffle the bridal party around — Zoe, who had been one of Allison's bridesmaids, then became the new best man while Jack's sister Lexie took Zoe's place in Allison's wedding party. She hadn't had any direct communication with Zoe that didn't involve wedding plans which was much more meaningful than the stilted niceties and silence from the many months before. To be fair to the situation, Jo recognized that with her busy schedule, it's not like Zoe had fought hard for the connection. It was just another sad reality that after once being like sisters, they had grown apart. It also embarrassed her to admit that as things with Zoe and Zane had lingered, she found herself retreating farther and farther away until they really didn't speak at all.

Despite that, she looked forward to seeing her old friend, even if it came with the pain of seeing her with Zane. She was aware that he'd be in attendance too as Zoe's date but given the state of things, they really had nothing to say to each other.

"Excuse me, can I get through here. I just need to check this camera before they get this party…"

Jo immediately recognized the voice of the man that she had just dismissed in her mind. He was currently staring at her in wide-eyed surprise — it was a look that she always found fairly amusing.

"Hey," Jo said forcing a smile.

"Jo?" Zane's staring turned Jo's mood from amused to upset as she realized what he was probably staring at. Even though she was having a good day, it was clear that she was not the Jo Lupo he had last seen three years ago. She certainly thought she was presentable for the occasion but some of the signs of her recovery couldn't be hidden, like the cane in her right hand on which she was currently leaning heavily. She was thinner in the face and her familiar features were commonly lined with fatigue. Probably most striking was that her usual mane of dark, lustrous hair was no more, thanks to one of the early surgeries performed on her head wound. It was doing a good job of growing out and hiding the surgery scar and it didn't look too different than when she had worn her hair pulled from her face. However, there was also no option to use her long tresses to hide the other markings of her past scrapes, including the long scar that ran from her left ear to the back of her neck, disappearing down her back. It just now occurred to her how unsettling that would probably be to most people that had known her before.

Zane blinked wordlessly, still in shock at seeing Jo standing in front of him. Zoe must have assured him that she wouldn't be attending. Jo imagined he would probably not be particularly thrilled to see her either given how they had left things.

The wariness in Jo's eyes flashed for a moment before shutting down and turning cold. "Look. I want to surprise Jack and Allison so would you please not screw things up by telling anyone I'm here?"

He looked down at her cane and back into her still cool expression as if he hadn't heard her. "What happened? Are you okay? All I heard was that you couldn't make it because of some work issue. Of course, we thought that was lame but if we would have known you were hurt…"

Jo blanched at his use of "we" probably meaning him and Zoe. "It's classified." She could see a tension in his eyes and pushed down the desire for it to be concern for her. No doubt he was worried about how Zoe was going to react to her presence there. He had no reason to care what became of her in this timeline. "Just don't say anything, okay?"

Voices on the patio drew their attention as they saw Jack, Henry, Fargo and Zoe take position for the ceremony. Jo used the distraction to shield herself from their view.

"You should go now, they're about to start." Jo's words were matter of fact but her expression held a stern pleading for him to keep her presence to himself. She could practically see Zane's wheels turning, processing this new information about the woman he thought he knew. But he didn't know her. He never had. So whatever he thought he was assessing was bound to make things more awkward and distant between them.

Zane nodded and turned towards the wedding party across the patio. It's not that he seemed angry, per se; more like agitated or nervous. Looking back at her, his expression softened and something Jo didn't recognize seemed to take over. "We should talk, JoJo," he said and then without another word, he walked away to take his seat at the front of the crowd.

Jo closed her eyes and let out a long breath. She had no idea what he meant by that last part but in the same way she thought herself a stranger to him, she didn't know him anymore either. She also didn't have a lot of faith that he would keep his mouth shut but with the wedding about to start, he wouldn't have any time to make trouble for her. Talk about a shitty way to start the occasion.

* * *

><p>Zane was in a daze as he walked towards the front of the patio and checked the last camera meant to capture the wedding. On the way to his seat, he briefly exchanged a glance with Zoe who was standing next to her father looking radiant. She winked but then looked at him questioningly when he didn't return her flirtations. However, Zane recovered quickly and gifted her with one of his patented Donovan grins.<p>

He couldn't believe that Jo Lupo, hardcore enforcer and former pain in his ass, was actually standing across the room from him. After hearing that she wouldn't make it to the wedding after all because of some work thing, he had allowed himself to stop thinking about what it would be like to see her again. He had been worried about the likely awkwardness that he hoped wouldn't turn into the hostility he had been so accustomed to when she had worked in Eureka. But those worries were nothing compared to the emotions running through him now seeing her with a cane and looking like she had just gone through hell and back to be there at her friends' special occasion. If one didn't know her, they'd probably think nothing of her appearance. She looked just as strong and determined as ever. And beautiful. Perhaps to an outside observer the cane was for healing a sprained ankle or broken toe.

But he knew Josefina Lupo and the vulnerability that she tried to cover with that coldness was nothing new to him. She was also weaker physically than he had ever seen her having lost what looked like a significant amount of weight. And it must have been recent since he had seen a picture of her from not too long ago in Kevin's spring break album. The worst part was the change to her lovely hair that he had always longed to run his fingers through, preferably in the midst of some steamy hot sex. She hadn't worn it down a lot, but when she did it got his hormones going every time. He had never envisioned her wearing her hair that short, even when he thought about her as a military soldier. But this was not a military haircut. He had seen his share of scrapes and you didn't get that look unless someone was doing some major work underneath your skull.

He didn't know what to think of that, the fact that Jo may have recently been on death's door and he had had no clue. She may have died without knowing the truth about him. He didn't know what to think of the surge of panic and loss that thought invoked.

He sure as hell didn't know what to think of why Jo had this kind of effect on him even now that he was engaged to Zoe Carter, her former best friend.

And the word former was very much the operative one in that observation. It was hard not to feel somewhat responsible for the gulf between the two women. Zoe said it had nothing to do with him, that people just sometimes grow apart. To her that was the truth of it. She was busy with studies and being independent and it left little room for maintaining difficult relationships with people who are constantly out of contact and lived thousands of miles away. The fact that the two of them had even progressed with their romance was sort of a miracle.

Zane hadn't forgotten about those months before Jo was transferred though. For a little while, things between them had been different. He remembered quite vividly how she had thrown his grandmother's ring at him and the way she had looked at him after he kissed her. No, Jo didn't keep her distance because of ordinary circumstances. She kept her distance at least partly because of him.

At that guilty thought, he heard the music change and the adorable form of four year old Jenna making her way to the front of the crowd to the delight of the guests. One by one each person made their way to their places until Allison appeared with Kevin on her arm to give her away. She looked beautiful and radiant in her happiness. Of course, he had always thought she was smoking hot from the moment he laid eyes on her but she had been off limits. It was probably for the best because she had never put up with any of his antics (which he kind of respected her for). As she passed through the crowd of family and friends, his eyes briefly went to Jo hiding in the corner looking on in anonymity. She was wiping a happy tear from her eye as she smiled at the retreating form of her friend.

Even with the fatigue and the bruises and scars, she still took his breath away.

Zane sighed and turned back to the ceremony again catching the joyful gaze of his fiancée. This time he winked at her as he pushed down the acrid sensation of his most regrettable missed opportunity.

TBC


	3. The Wedding Part II: Reunions

**Chapter Three  
><strong>**The Wedding Part II: Reunions**

"Jo is that you?" Allison shouted as she got her first glimpse of the slight woman standing in the back. Jack, who had his arm firmly around her waist as they greeted their guests now turned towards her and followed her gaze to the most welcome sight of their friend. Allison almost ran to her and enveloped her in a massive hug, being careful of the injuries she knew ran throughout her body. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming? Oh my gosh, why are you here and not resting!"

"I think that was the quickest wearing out my welcome I've had in a long time," Jo joked. She was indeed quite tired but also pain-free for the moment and perfectly happy to bask in her friends' special day. "Like I was going to miss this if I could help it." She let go of Allison and turned to Carter who practically lifted her from the ground in greeting."

Allison hit him on the arm after he released their friend. "Easy there. If you break her, you are in for a seriously lonely honeymoon." Jo scowled at her and Allison glared right back not in the least bit intimidated. "Jack, you take her over to that table and sit her down right now."

"Allison, I—"

"Don't even try it, Jo. As your doctor, you have no choice but to listen to me or I'm shipping you right back home. My wedding, my rules."

Jo grinned at Allison's evil streak. "Carter, she's all yours now. You see what you have to look forward to for the rest of your life?" Jack chuckled but stayed wisely silent as he helped her to a seat. But the twinkle in his eye and the glow to his smile let them know exactly what he thought of a lifetime with his new wife. Allison knew Jo well and although she wouldn't admit it, that chair was looking really good to her right about now. She must have been struggling at least a little bit since Henry had really laid it on thick with the officiating.

And just as she thought of him, he was coming towards her with Grace on his arm. In fact, it appeared that Allison's outburst had drawn a good amount of attention Jo's way.

"Well, wonders never cease. Josefina Lupo defying orders and making an appearance at this humble wedding." He leaned down to give her a hug and then stepped away to let Grace do the same. Henry was one of the few people who had known of Jo's accident and how serious it was. In fact, one of her surgeries had involved a project he had worked on at GD. He had dropped in on Jo during one of the early days of her recovery and seemed glad to see the wonderful progress she had made in such a short amount of time. "I hope you have a valid doctor's note young lady."

Jo rolled her eyes but smiled up at her old friend. "I think my doctor would approve. Or at least she seems happy enough." She gestured over to Allison who stood behind her beaming with Jack on her arm.

"I'll be happy as long as you stay sitting, of course," she responded.

"Of course," Jo conceded taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

At that moment Fargo ran up to Jo only to have Carter stop him before he could tackle her in a huge hug.

"Be gentle, Fargo," Carter admonished.

Fargo momentarily looked put out. "I was gonna be gentle," he replied in a petulant whine. He bent down and gave Jo a good squeeze that was anything but gentle but quite welcome in its enthusiasm.

"Good to see you, Fargo." Jo squeezed him back as hard as she could, genuinely pleased to see her old friend.

Looking around for the rest of the wedding party, Allison felt like she truly had all of her loved ones here for this special occasion. It was wonderful having Zoe and Lexie and Grace assisting her with the wedding the past couple of months but there had been something missing and that something was Jo. Knowing that she was alone and in pain as she recovered from her serious injuries made enduring the last few weeks even worse. Jo was supposed to be overseeing every detail of the wedding with her not shuttling between doctors' appointments and physical therapy.

Seeing Zoe approach the group with Lexie, Kevin, Zane and Jenna, Allison frowned thinking how things had the potential to turn quite awkward very quickly. With the small group surrounding a sitting Jo, they hadn't been spotted yet so their stride was as casual as one would expect. Everyone except Zane that is. He definitely looked tense and Allison wondered if he had discovered the surprise guest before everyone else. Looking over at Jack, she saw that he had picked up on that too and was trying not to seem worried.

"Hey, Jo, we gotta go get our picture taken and crap like that. Ooomph, ow!" Allison didn't look the least bit sorry at elbowing him in the abdomen for his flippancy. "Ok, we've gotta go document this momentous occasion by standing around in uncomfortable clothes and smiling a lot. Better?" Allison just rolled her eyes but her amusement was hardly hidden. "Anyway, we'll talk to Vincent about squeezing you in for the reception. You know he'll move around the entire guest list if he has to in order to make room for you. It shouldn't be a problem."

Jo suddenly looked uncomfortable and tried to get up. "Oh no, that won't be necessary. I wasn't planning on staying. I'm not sure I'm up for an evening of activity and I'm willing to recognize my limits. Besides," she added glancing towards the approaching remainder of the wedding party and the real reason she was trying to make a quick exit. "I don't want to complicate things."

Allison pursed her lips in determination and shook her head. "Jo, you are family. There's nothing complicated about that. If you're going to break doctor's orders to be here then you may as well stay and enjoy yourself a little. Trust me, I have no problem letting you know when I think you've had enough."

"Don't worry, I'll keep you company," Fargo offered knowingly. "And I'll make sure you don't over-do it. Besides, we've got lots to catch up on. I never got to tell you about what happened at the GD Memorial Day picnic."

Jo punched Fargo lightly in the arm and frowned menacingly. "I don't need a babysitter, Fargo." Everyone laughed at his exaggerated yelp of pain but it was clear that he loved the familiar gesture. "But there is no one who'd be better company," she added with a grin. She then turned to the happy couple and flashed them a tired smile but one that Allison was glad to see so full of grateful affection. Chuckling along with Jack, Grace and Henry, she silently nodded her approval.

* * *

><p>Zoe was chatting with Lexie about the beautiful ceremony and how things couldn't possibly be going better on her dad's special day. Allison looked amazing, the decorations were exquisite and Henry had made practically everyone cry with his touching words of love and soul mates. The sun was still shining nicely over the wedding guests who were now milling about waiting to congratulate the happy couple. Jenna was skipping along, twirling in her fancy dress and pointing every little thing out to Kevin who listened patiently to his little sister. They were all looking forward to the reception where Vincent had whipped up something extra special and they would be able to dance and unwind before heading back to their respective responsibilities. Everything was perfect — except for the continued weirdness of her boyfriend.<p>

No, not boyfriend. Fiancée. She would have to get used to thinking of him that way.

Sure he seemed normal enough but something had definitely made him tense. She smiled to herself; whatever it was, perhaps she could help him with it later on.

The rest of the wedding party, including her dad and now stepmother, had moved slowly ahead of them, greeting their friends along the way. They were currently huddled around one of the tables in the back by the first camera Zane had mounted to capture the ceremony. Maybe they were checking out some of the footage since they seemed to be really excited about something. But as the official best man now, she'd have to remind them to keep it moving — if they didn't get ready for the photographer, they'd have to wait that much longer before the food and fun began.

She took her best man responsibilities very seriously despite the short notice she was given to make sure everything on her end went smoothly. Zoe frowned thinking about the excuse she heard for why Jo couldn't make it. 'Work related issues' had come up so her distant friend was a no-show. It was difficult to suppress the irritation over that. She had seemed so excited for the planning part, at least during the interactions she had been a part of. They may have grown apart but Zoe would always remember fondly Jo's love of all things wedding related; if she was being honest with herself, it was a shame she and Jo wouldn't be planning her wedding like they had envisioned when she was a teenager. Things may have changed for them all but work seemed like a ridiculous excuse for her not to be there.

Stranger still was how most of the others seemed NOT to be as bothered as she thought they should be. Sure they were sad that she wasn't there but something else was going on, she could tell. Unfortunately, no one was talking and she was left wondering what the hell could have been so important that Jo would miss the wedding that she basically planned from top to bottom. Although not in the know about Jo's classified position for the last few years, it seemed completely out of the ordinary that she wouldn't be able to work something out for the wedding that had been almost a year in the making. Perhaps if she and Jo were still close she wouldn't be in the dark right now but that ship had sailed. Something had changed around the time of her transfer, even before then really.

The most logical reason was Jo's disapproval over her relationship with Zane. It was no secret that those two hated each other, although Zane hadn't spoken a word about her after she left Eureka. In fact, he became a model citizen. Well, maybe not a _model_ citizen but he got in a lot less trouble and was given much more responsibility. Now he was in charge of his own section at Global Dynamics and if things went as planned, she would be joining him there the following year for her residency.

She would be lying if she didn't admit some relief at not having to interact with Jo face to face. Of course, they had communicated virtually about the wedding but they hadn't talked much about their personal life in ages. Much of what Jo did was classified anyway and she had never really wanted to hear about developments with her and Zane. It was for the best that things had turned out as they had.

Zoe felt a little guilty at that last thought. Allison and her dad had wanted Jo to be there and it was a bit jackassy to be glad that she wasn't for such selfish, personal reasons. But it hardly mattered now.

As they approached the huddled wedding party, Zoe had a hard time seeing what they were all fussing over so she turned to Zane to ask if he could tell what was going on. She was surprised to see an even more worried expression on his face than before. His brow was furrowed in concern yet he also looked somewhat pale and, well, disturbed. But she knew him really well so it confused her to see that underneath all that worry was some other reaction that she couldn't put her finger on. Whatever was going on with him seemed pretty overwhelming and he was struggling to keep it under wraps.

Suddenly, Grace moved a bit to the side and she immediately thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. The face smiling up at her dad at the moment was Jo looking . . . well, looking like hell actually. Her eyes showed her fatigue and she had lost quite a bit of weight. For the first time she could remember, Jo looked fragile and tired. It didn't escape her notice that Jo's hair was cut severely short and there was a nasty looking scar visible just below her ear disappearing down her neck.

Oh God. It hadn't been work issues causing Jo to almost miss the wedding; something terrible had happened to her. Even if she wasn't practically a doctor now, it didn't take a genius to recognize the aftermath of major surgery to the head and who knows what else judging from the cane and all the doting Allison was doing over her.

Zoe was as still as a statute, still remembering the callous thoughts she'd just entertained before seeing reality right in front of her eyes. This was someone she had once thought of as a sister. And then it fully hit her. What the hell had happened between them?

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her shock and turned to see Zane now looking down at her with concern.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked. She turned back towards Jo and saw the awkward yet genuine smile the older women directed at her. Automatically she returned the gesture before watching Jenna make a running leap for Jo's lap before Carter's quick reflexes slowed her down, obviously so as not to hurt her treasured aunt.

"You knew she was here didn't you?" she whispered to Zane. "That's why you've been acting so squirrely."

"I am not acting squirrely!" he exclaimed quietly. "I saw her right before the ceremony started and I'm just still a little shocked. I haven't seen her in a few years and for it to be like this . . ." He couldn't quite put words to what might have happened to cause the condition Jo was currently in.

Zoe felt Zane's eyes tear slowly away from the former head of GD security and back to his fiancée. "Are you going to be alright?" They had only briefly spoken about Jo recently and it was to complain about what they'd been told was her reason for not coming to the wedding. That seemed like a million years ago at the moment. He had no way of knowing how she would react to seeing Jo again, especially under these circumstances. He was clearly worried.

She was silent for a moment and then let out a long breath, whether in anticipation or relief, it was unclear even to her. "Yeah, Babe, I'm fine," she responded. And then she stepped forward through the small crowd to take her old friend in her arms.

TBC


	4. The Wedding Part III: Questions&Answers

**Chapter Four**  
><strong>The Wedding Part III: Questions and Answers <strong>

Zane nudged Fargo in the arm good-naturedly and then headed towards the bar to grab a couple of drinks. Fargo, rubbed his arm dramatically before walking away, shaking his head in exasperation. His warning still stung a little in Zane's ears but he needn't have worried; he wasn't trying to make trouble. He just needed to clear the air about a few things.

Seeing Jo again had thrown him for a loop, that was for damn sure. But once the shock wore off, the need for answers took over. Even after all this time, there were still things that needed saying between the two of them and he was not likely to get a better opportunity than right now.

As he waited for his drinks, he watched Fargo walk over to where Zoe had been gossiping with Lexie's husband and casually playing with her twin cousins. A typically awkward invitation to dance was followed by a playful acceptance and journey to the full dance floor.

Her smile triggered one of his own seeing her so relaxed and happy to be able to spend time with her extended family. She had told him on many occasions how even though going to Harvard was the right choice for her, she often missed her family like crazy. And then she threatened bloody murder if he ever breathed a word of that admission to her dad, although she had nothing to worry about there.

It wasn't like he and Carter didn't get along. Even though Carter had been wary of him dating his daughter in the beginning (and really, he didn't blame the guy given his history), he had warmed up after a while. It helped that he had eased up on much of his troublemaking ways and done his best to show that he wasn't out to hurt or humiliate the good Sheriff's little girl. But there was never an ease to their relationship either. Always underneath the surface was a willingness to give the benefit of the doubt but also what seemed to him like sadness. It wasn't until years later that he at least partially confirmed the root cause of Carter's distance and this was why he needed to talk to Jo.

With his drinks delivered, he grabbed them and found the object of his distraction sitting at the front table where she had been all night. At the moment, she was talking quietly with Carter as Allison rocked a sleepy Jenna in her lap. As soon as Carter caught his eye, he glanced over to Allison and moved to pick up his newest little girl and take her inside for bed.

"Zane," he stated simply as the younger man approached. In that one word, he heard understanding, warning and even a bit of sympathy.

"Carter," he returned, setting the full glass of gingerale in front Jo and taking the seat that Carter had just vacated.

Upon seeing Zane, Allison had also risen and moved to follow Carter inside. "It looks like it's about time that we put this little girl down." She glanced at Carter in mock annoyance at his attitude towards Zane. She really couldn't blame him though. Their old friend had been through a lot and it was only natural that they both feel protective of her after everything they'd been through. "Jo, we'll just head inside for a few minutes and then we'll be right back."

Zane correctly assumed that she added that last part for his benefit. Yep, definitely a warning.

Carter gently touched Jo's back and then pushed Jenna higher up on his shoulder. "And when we get back, we just might have to put someone else to bed. It's been a festive day and I would hate for it to end in anyone unconscious or face down in the punch bowl. At least not until after we've cut the cake," he added playfully. However, his quick glance to Zane communicated that Jo wasn't at her best and under no circumstances should he upset her . . . or his oldest daughter. With one last worried look, he took his wife's hand and they made their way inside with Jenna.

* * *

><p>Jo couldn't believe Carter and Allison had just left her there alone to deal with a very serious looking Zane Donovan. She glanced down and noticed the bubbly glass of liquid he had set in front of her and frowned. He couldn't possibly know about the extent of her injuries and the medications that she was on but it still irritated her that he would put something in front of her that she couldn't drink.<p>

"Don't worry, it's just gingerale. I figured you'd be taking it easy tonight." Again he assessed her with that troubling expression of concern. But at least he looked her in the eye which she appreciated. So many other people that spoke to her tonight couldn't do that feeling awkward and embarrassed that the once tough and fearless Enforcer was sitting there like a damn invalid for the entire afternoon. She hated seeing all the pity — she didn't need it since she was fighting harder than ever to get back to 100%. Even Allison had reluctantly admitted she was making progress at an amazing rate.

But Zane wasn't looking at her with pity, maybe because he knew first hand what she was capable of even when she had a hand (or two) tied behind her back. Or at least she assumed he did from the files she read about his various arrests. She really couldn't speculate on how well this Zane knew his version of her. Again she considered that he didn't really know her at all. But he was at least probably smart enough not to feel sorry for her.

Jo looked down at the fizzing drink and picked it up for a sip. "Thanks," she said and turned to look at the people swaying on the dance floor. She caught sight of Henry and Grace always up for a night of dancing. Kevin was close by with his date trying to impress her with his moves. On the other side of them she saw Zoe laugh as Fargo worked his uncoordinated magic to the music. Even though he was hopelessly lacking in rhythm, he always made up for it in enthusiasm. Seeing them like this, it was easy to overlook all that had changed for them in the past few years.

"Hey, I've been wanting to ask you something." Zane's voice caused her grin to fade as the present reality hit her in the face again. She really didn't want to have any kind of conversation with him. Even after all this time, it still pulled on old wounds. And right now she was in danger of being overwhelmed by the new wounds she had acquired recently. Carter was right that she was probably on her last leg. It was taking all that she had to hold out for the cutting of the cake but she would definitely have to go soon. She'd rather make her exit having successfully avoided talking to either Zoe or Zane in any detail.

However, that did not appear to be an option so the pragmatist in her figured she should just get it over with. Just like everyone else, she was sure he was curious what had happened to her. He was always annoyingly entitled about being in the know. It's why she ultimately had decided keeping her distance from him was for the best. Plus, it really wasn't any of his business — not anymore and not in this timeline.

"There's a lot I can't answer," she finally replied. She met his eyes only briefly before turning away again. Those beautiful eyes always got to her and that was the last thing she needed right now.

"Where have I heard that before?" he asked with a bit of a smirk. Jo recalled that that was, in fact, one of the last things she had said to him before she had been reassigned. And then there had been that kiss and more of his questions. She was even less inclined to share any details of her unusual life with him now.

"Or maybe I should ask, 'when' have I heard that before." Zane pushed his chair a bit closer and leaned towards her as if to share something private. Or intimate. She shook her head to clear that train of thought from her mind and the rising panic over what he was implying. "Listen, I already know a lot of the answers so don't give me that look."

Jo's frown deepened and her temper flared at his words. Who the hell did he think he was acting as if he knew her? He didn't know a damn thing about her which was the root of all their problems in the first place.

"What look?" she responded, unable to mask her irritation which he apparently was going to ignore.

"The one where you get all defensive and then I have to worry about dodging taser fire to my more sensitive areas." He returned her glare with an intense stare of his own but was unable to hold a straight face. Seeing him crack brought a slight smirk to her mouth as well.

Jo's shoulders relaxed slightly and she turned ever so slightly in his direction. "I'll have you know that I left my taser at home, thank you very much."

"It didn't match your shoes did it?" They shared a laugh that quickly tapered off after a few moments and broke a small bit of the tension between them. Jo briefly pondered how quickly they fell into that banter.

"No seriously Jo, I know all about . . . before." Her eyes hardened with reluctant acknowledgment. If he was talking about what she thought he was talking about, that could mean big trouble for them all. She hadn't considered this scenario in ages and it wasn't a welcome bit of nostalgia for her.

"Relax, I'm not going to say a word. I know what's at stake and I would never put any of you in danger. Especially Zoe."

Jo's anxiety swung from panic to the familiar heartbreak although somewhat dampened after the passage of time. "Right, Zoe." She swallowed heavily and tried to control the questions raging through her brain right now. "How? When?" Her words were barely above a whisper. She did her best to play it cool even though her emotions were all over the place. It must have been working because no one was paying much attention to them, even the various couples on the dance floor who would normally find it noteworthy to see them talking together. She glanced at a particular blonde, young woman and wondered something aloud.

"Does she know?"

Zane's eyes followed hers to his fiancée and the man she was currently trying to reign in with the beat of the music. "Fargo told me about a week ago. The circumstances aren't important but needless to say, we thought we were going to die and I had to know once and for all if my suspicions were correct." He sighed and ran his fingers over the rim of his glass. "Zoe doesn't know. And I won't be the one to tell her, no matter what. I promised Fargo. And Carter. I intend to keep those promises."

Despite his explanation and the clear affection for his fiancée, she tried not to dwell on the fact that some of his last thoughts before dying had been of her. She immediately felt guilty for such a self-serving musing. It didn't change anything.

"So what could I possibly add to your fund of knowledge? It seems like you have everything you need." Her response sounded bitter even to her. She hadn't meant for that but some things you couldn't control.

Zane was silent for a while. He seemed to be trying to read her mind or perhaps predict how she would react to the unspoken questions to which he wanted answers. Finally, he leaned back away from her but waited until she turned to meet his gaze. "Why did you let me go, JoJo?"

Jo's intake of breath was completely involuntary and she knew that she had to get out of there soon. It wasn't just that the entire conversation had sapped the last of her mental and physical energy but mainly it was because she could not allow herself to go down this road with him. It wasn't fair. He had Zoe and Eureka and a wonderful future ahead of him. It was hard for her not to think that part of that reality should have been hers to share with him. Instead, she had lost something that he would never understand no matter how many of her secrets her friends shared with him. Hell, he wasn't even technically the same man she had fallen in love with and still missed with a painful strength, especially at lonely times like these.

No, it wasn't fair. And he had no right to ask her about these things, especially things that weren't true. She had never completely let him go and that was the problem.

Jo could see that worried expression return to Zane's face and figured she must look like she was about to majorly freak out. Damn him. She took a deep inhale to calm herself and mustered as much energy as she could to end this encounter once and for all.

"Look Zane, I understand your . . . curiosity. But I want to make it perfectly clear that I have no desire to think about this or talk about this anymore. In a nutshell, there was nothing to let go of. 'We,'" Jo gestured indicating the two of them, "never existed."

Surely her state of fatigue had her imagining his disappointment upon hearing this admission. There was no way she could entertain that thought. Instead, she continued to explain, desperately hoping that he would simply let it go after hearing the hard truth of the situation.

"Letting myself think otherwise just put you in danger and had me dwelling on something I was never going to get back. What I had with . . . 'the other you' is gone. The only thing left was a version of you that hated me and thought the worst of me when he wasn't busy falling for someone who I wouldn't hurt in a million years."

Zane shook his head vigorously at that. "I never hated you, Jo. Not before and not after. Annoyed? Yes. Defensive? Absolutely. Insanely turned on? Always. But never did I hate you. And for the record, Zoe and I weren't together before you left."

Jo closed her eyes and felt her shoulders sag at his words. He had the audacity to say these things to her when his fiancée was not thirty feet away? She was probably glowing with visions of her own upcoming marriage to him, no doubt. It still hurt that she couldn't be happy for Zoe and that they wouldn't be planning her wedding together like they had always talked about. She hated the bitterness she felt even thinking about it now.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it?" Jo was so tired. And she was sick of talking about this. She had already said too much. "I don't think about it anymore for good reason and neither should you."

Unfortunately, Zane wasn't through with her. There was a desperation to him too as if something was slipping through his fingers and he was trying to hang on to it as long as possible. "Jo, I know you were trying to protect me and Zoe and everyone else. It's just that I remember what I saw in your eyes during those months after and now I know what it was. I guess with me getting married, I just wanted to understand. I wanted to know that somewhere, sometime, I was worth it to you."

Hearing those words brought a fresh wave of regret and pain; the single image of him kneeling before her with a ring in his hand and hope in his eyes; the last memory of that hope draining, replaced by hurt and contempt. It still brought tears to her eyes reflecting on what her cowardice had forced her to give up.

"That's just it," she responded sadly. "He didn't know he was worth it either. I didn't get the chance to say yes. I didn't answer him. I froze." She swallowed difficulty trying to thrust down the lingering shame at her cowardice. "I'm sure Fargo told you as much." His silence only confirmed that for her. She looked back at him with resignation after catching a glimpse of Zoe and Fargo making their way over to the table, one with an expression of tense curiosity and one giving off a strong impression of concern and a fair amount of fear.

She looked him in the eyes then, so full of despair that she could tell it broke his heart along with hers. "I hesitated and now it's someone else saying yes to you." Zane's face was unreadable to her which was just another sign that no matter what truths were revealed, they were strangers to each other.

"Hey guys," Zoe said a bit too cheerfully. They both sensed her desire to question what they had been discussing so seriously. "You two are playing nice over here I assume."

Zane quickly recovered and hit her with a practiced smirk. "Of course. Old habits die hard but I know to be on my best behavior with Lupo here."

Zoe noticed the glass in Zane's hand that he had been playing with nervously. "Ooh, you don't mind sharing your champagne do you, Babe?" She grabbed the glass and wrinkled her nose upon tasting it. "Gingerale? I should have known," she said grinning.

Jo was thinking of the quickest, least offensive exit strategy when she noticed Zoe's ring finger settle in her view during the exchange. She tried not to stare but the sight of it hit her like a jackhammer to the chest. It was beautiful and it looked lovely on her slender, manicured hand.

But what really stood out was that it was not Zane's grandmother's ring. She looked up at the man sitting next to her and saw the acknowledgment in his eyes.

There was no chance of her dwelling on that development. She needed to get out of there.

Thank God for Fargo. He could find forty-five different ways to get himself into trouble but he always came through in a pinch. "Jo, you look beat. How about I walk you inside." He didn't wait for an answer or approval from the others before helping her to her feet and starting the walk towards the exit. Jo gave a weak smile of farewell and let herself be led away.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Zane lay awake with Jo's explanation replaying itself in his head even as Zoe slept peacefully in his arms. Her hand lay gently on his chest as he absentmindedly fiddled with the engagement ring on her finger — the ring that was not his grandmother's because it somehow felt so wrong to see that ring with anyone else but Josefina Lupo.<p>

He had been stupid enough to ask. Now he had his answer and it was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

TBC


	5. Chance Encounters I: Two Steps Forward

**Chapter Five  
><strong>**Chance Encounter I: Two Steps Forward**

_One year later . . ._

Zane stared into his glass of gingerale for a while before he brought it to his lips for a taste. He was traditionally not much of a drinker so the light-colored, carbonated beverage would have to play the part if he was going to spend the evening at the hotel bar. He was alone in a city where he didn't know anyone and he was bored.

His current trip was to Washington D.C. for a DARPA briefing in his new role as independent contractor-slash-consultant. A project he had been working on for about a year and a half at Global was about to be deployed in the field. The day had been packed with endless meetings attended by various corporate and government suits. The wicked live demonstration was particularly enjoyable though. It was always fun to put on a show for a roomful of stuffed shirts who thought they knew everything — this particular occasion hadn't disappointed. He would remember for a while the way the front row had bolted from their chairs after the first run-through.

Zane had left Eureka over four months ago for Princeton University and it had been a rough transition. It was great being closer to his mom but getting used to "normal" life again was hard. His toys weren't as cool, his co-workers weren't as motivated and the resources were definitely much harder to come by. And the food? Life without Vincent and Café Diem was cruel and unusual. He once again found himself on his own able to do what he wanted whenever he pleased. Too bad it wasn't as awesome as it used to be. That realization had been so depressing. He had taken for granted having steady friends and a community that he cared about. Now he had to start over and the experience was pretty empty so far. He was a risk-taker and maverick badass by nature but his strange new surroundings were enough to spark a little apprehension and uneasiness.

People thought he was crazy for leaving Eureka. He had been a high-level research director of the most cutting edge scientific facility in the world. When he wasn't traveling or presenting off-site, he spent his days overseeing the development of some of the greatest scientific projects in history. It seemed like every week, he did something cool that no one else on the planet had ever done before, or was even allowed to try. Unfortunately, that fast-paced, high-stress life had been wearing him out for a while. He had labored for months over the decision to leave before taking the plunge. Luckily, he still had a lot of good connections and, to Princeton's great satisfaction, he brought in a lot of grant money and research interest to the institution. He had also been pretty quick to pick up a few outside jobs to keep his mind engaged when the ivory tower became too routine.

Engaged was actually an interesting choice of words since it didn't apply to anything else in his life anymore. He sadly thought of his ex-fiancée Zoe Carter and wondered what she was doing while he sat alone at a hotel bar nursing his non-alcoholic beverage.

It wasn't just one thing that caused them to call off of their pending marriage. It was a series of little things that ultimately proved too much for them to overcome. The more they tried to plan the wedding and their eventual life together, the more clear it was that they weren't on the same page. Zoe was excited about her residency at GD's medical department with both of them arranging regular exchanges with the facility's research partners around the world. She imagined them traveling and exploring the world together for the first part of their marriage. Zane spent the last three years traveling and collaborating globally. He was ready to settle down and think about maybe starting a family or at least taking a break from the stress and deadlines of the constant R & D competitiveness. For once, he wanted to focus on simply running his department; the average week in Eureka was almost too exciting for him these days. Zoe couldn't even entertain the idea of slowing down much less having a kid at this point in her life. The words "baby" or "mortgage" or "stability" were nowhere to be found in her current ten-year plan.

Zane was also becoming more and more troubled by the weapons work that he was asked to do. At the end of the day, he was a realist and an opportunist about his position at GD. He didn't love the many projects he worked on for the Department of Defense but he was honest about his role in supporting the military industrial complex and spent a good amount of time developing his own research interests on their dime because of it. But it wasn't as fun to discover the wonders of technology when you could see all the areas of potential abuse and destruction. Henry had been a sympathetic ear during some of his more troubling projects.

When Zane was granted a leave of absence to teach at Princeton, it seemed like an exciting challenge and a good way to transition to a less hectic life for a while. He'd teach for a few years and work on some outside projects before returning to GD when he got too restless. After all, he had basically started his career in Eureka while on supervised release and never had the opportunity to see what it was like to work in the real world like most of the other scientists. Many had come from academia or had at least worked for another government agency or corporate research facility. Zane wanted the chance to see what life was like from that angle. After considering a few places, a visiting professorship at Princeton seemed like a good fit.

But Princeton had not been good news for Zoe; in fact, she had been really disappointed by that option. Stanford or Berkeley or CalTech could have worked but not a job on the other side of the country from where she wanted to be. Unfortunately, when he had explored those schools, he found that the environments were surprisingly all wrong for him. The programs and research interests weren't inspiring to him at all. It was funny how he had come around to the east coast manner of academia after getting kicked out of so many east coast institutions as a teenager. In an attempt to win her over, Zane tried to argue that there were just as many great opportunities for her at NIH or Harvard or even Johns Hopkins but it wasn't what Zoe wanted for herself. She had just spent the last few years on the East Coast and she missed her family and the life she had come to love in Eureka.

Finally they had to admit that they really were at very different places in their life. Their age difference, which once seemed so negligible, was now rearing its very realistic head. They had a lot in common personality-wise, both spunky and irreverent in their own way. Both were unconventional geniuses and both had experienced moments of rebellion in their youth and found a home in Eureka. Those things had sparked their initial interest in each other with the extra bonus of mildly irking her father. They had a lot of fun when they hung out and usually didn't think much about the future, preferring to live in the moment. Now it appeared that maybe they had been too hasty with their engagement, caught up in the excitement of Carter and Allison finally taking the plunge. After all, it wasn't until about a year ago that they had actually lived on the same side of the country for more than a month or two at a time. Just because they got along really well didn't mean that they actually wanted the same things in life and they had taken that simple lesson for granted.

Neither wanted the other to give up what was important to them. That they were so incompatible and that they were only then coming to terms with it was difficult for him to accept. And he felt terrible that at the end of the day, he couldn't see himself giving up his aspirations to fight for their relationship. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Zoe and that's what it would come to if they were to get married and either was forced to commit to obligations that they didn't really want. It got to a point where they couldn't see any other alternative than to go their separate ways — Zane's Princeton offer had been the final conflict for them.

So now he found himself living in central New Jersey away from most of the people he kept close.

Strangely, it was Jack Cater who had seemed to understand more than anyone about his transition. He was certainly disappointed and upset for his daughter. But he had immediately realized what was at stake and in some ways, seemed relieved. During one of their conversations, a name he hadn't heard in a long time came up: Tess Fontana. God, he'd been such a dick for the few weeks he was on her design team. There was a lot of guilty amusement on his part reminiscing about all the trouble he got into back in those days. Of course, Carted needed a refresher on his various stunts since he had no memories of that time before his side-trip to 1947.

He remembered Carter and Fontana being hot and heavy and then she up and took off to Australia. Truthfully, Zane hadn't cared why at the time; he was just glad she had gone as there was no love lost between them. But Carter filling in the blanks really resonated with him. Carter hated being the bad guy and really had tried not to hurt Tess without revealing what had changed for him after the timeline got altered. It was a noble effort but a fruitless one. No matter how much he wanted to do right by Tess, his life was meant to take another direction — with Allison. Not even his regret over breaking Tess' heart was going to keep him from the woman he had been in love with since first setting eyes on her. Maybe things would have turned out differently than in the reality before but it hadn't been worth the risk of losing his future wife. Tess had eventually accepted his and Allison's relationship but things were never the same. Even though Carter was positive he had done the right thing, the decision had come at a price.

Zane had similar feelings about staying in Eureka. An exciting life there at GD with Zoe seemed like the perfect scenario. Except it wasn't. He was being pulled in another direction by a pretty strong impulse to lead a different kind of life for a while; one that didn't involve epic catastrophe every other month. At one point, he thought he could make that transition with Zoe but it wasn't meant to be. Carter was quick to explain that he didn't want to see either him or Zoe suffer in the long term for the mere principle of seeing their relationship through. They would always appreciate the other, even if apart. But building a life together when they knew they weren't going in the same direction? The resentment over that would doom their marriage from the start. That was a lesson that Carter and Zoe's mom found out the hard way.

There was another angle to the situation for Carter that Zane wasn't in a position to consider. Remembering what life was like for his friends and family before the trip to 1947, it had never seemed quite right to Carter that things had turned out the way they did with Jo so far away and Zane and Zoe being together. And even taking that out of the equation, he knew his little girl and the idea of her settling down any time soon also seemed quite strange to him.

So Zane left Eureka with sadness, certainly, but not regret. And he was pleased to find a new love in teaching and working with the most recent generation of young minds developing the next level of scientific discovery. It was shocking actually how much this new role seemed to fit him. It helped that he never forgot what it was like being young and eager with the secrets of the universe just waiting to fall into his brain if only he thought about it long enough. It was Fargo that helped secure the icing on the cake with the occasional collaboration with the government on some cutting edge scientific breakthrough. It was nice to still have great ties with his colleagues back in Eureka.

Right now things were challenging but Zane was confident in his ability to adapt and thrive. From an early age, he had been a survivor. His methods weren't always above board but he definitely knew how to get by. He'd get used to his new life soon enough and make the most of his circumstances. The time spent in Eureka had been just another phase; an important and awesome phase for sure but he'd get back there one day. He really was looking forward to getting his bearings and putting the last few years in that town behind him.

He took another sip of his gingerale and considered going back to his room to watch some TV or turn in before his early morning meeting. Waving the bartender over, he asked her for the check.

"Ouzo, please. Single."

Zane's head shot up at hearing an impossibly familiar voice from the adjacent seat. He looked over and sure enough, right next to him in all her scary glory was one Josefina Lupo. Just when he thought his life in Eureka had been safely relegated to his past, standing there in the flesh was the woman who had tied him in knots since the moment he met her.

Shock couldn't begin to describe what he was feeling at the moment. A good portion of panic was involved as well. And before he could recover, she was sitting down next to him, not quite a smile on her face but relative friendliness in her expression.

He grinned at her shyly, sweeping his eyes quickly up and down to confirm what his eyes where registering. Even considering their bizarre, complicated history, he felt only pleasure upon seeing her again. It seemed like things were looking up sooner than he thought.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I appreciate y'all sticking with this story (and many thanks to anonymous for alerting me of my mis-post). I know it's a bit of an unusual experiment but the input has been really gratifying and helpful. More soon with lots of JoZane interaction.**


	6. Chance Encounters II: Field Test

**Chapter Six**  
><strong>Chance Encounters II: Field Test<strong>

Jo strolled into the bar hoping to grab a quick drink before her dinner date. The following day would be full of meetings and briefings and the usual hectic frenzy before a mission. She looked forward to relaxing for a few hours with some good conversation and what better be decent Italian food. She let her companion pick the place, which in hindsight was perhaps a mistake. It was rare for her to be in town when he passed through so she thought he'd enjoy her accommodating him for once.

She arrived early on purpose thinking the most drama-free evening possible began with a little bit of time to slowly wind down. The past week had been rough given that she had just returned a week ago from a fairly routine but last minute oversees job. She didn't mind the back-to-back trips; she preferred to stay busy. It did, however, mean that she spent more time in random places around the world than her own house some months. It wasn't a bad life — a crazy and sometimes lonely one but certainly not bad. She was just happy to be healthy and able to take these kinds of assignments after being benched for nine months the previous year. Her recovery from that awful mission over a year ago made her grateful she was standing here another day, ready and willing to keep on going.

Walking across the dimly lit room, she stopped cold when she saw a familiar profile nursing a drink at the end of the bar. Zane Donovan? It couldn't be him, could it?

Zane's ambush at Jack and Allison's wedding was an experience she tried to put behind her. Too bad her efforts were a miserable failure. It was impossible not to read more into what had been said; he had to have known what opening that can of worms would do. Or did he? The whole thing was so confusing. He seemed sincere at the time but afterwards she wondered if the entire conversation was a way of messing with her. After all, he was the one getting his happily ever after. What had she been but broken and struggling just to get through her friends' special day? What did he gain by asking her that question, accusing her of letting him go? It was too strange and pointless to consider how differently things could have been for them because it was a moot point. However, when she saw that Zane had not given Zoe his grandmother's engagement ring, how could she not wildly speculate on its significance and all that had never happened with him.

Watching him staring intensely into his drink and paying no attention to the activity around him, she wasn't sure she wanted to ponder any past with him at the moment. She was at the end of a week gone to hell not to mention wound up and looking to relax before meeting her dinner partner. Confronting the complicated implications of her altered timeline lovelife was definitely not on the agenda. Of all the times to run into him! But was there ever going to be a "good" time to run into him? Probably not.

She could turn and walk away if she wanted to. No one could blame her for not choosing to talk to him. Avoiding a confrontation was completely understandable given their history, or non-history, rather.

Jo looked back from where she'd come to assess a possible retreat before again taking in the solitary man a few feet away. She figured any conversation with him couldn't get much worse than last time. And Jo Lupo was not a coward. Squaring her shoulders she walked the last few feet and perched herself next to him at the bar. So much for a drama-free night.

Signaling the bartender, she called out, "Ouzo. Single." The woman nodded and reached down to place a napkin and coaster in front of her.

Jo smirked at the shock she saw in Zane's face. At least she had the element of surprise this time. Taking in his hunched shoulders and tired eyes, she couldn't help feeling for him a little. So both their weeks must have sucked. Misery does love company.

"Why don't you make that a double," she said to the bartender who then scurried off to the other end of the bar.

Finally, Zane seemed to get over the alarm of seeing her and flashed that signature smile of his. "Josefina Lupo. Imagine running into you here of all places."

"In a bar, you mean?" Jo rolled her eyes and reached for the drink the bartender placed in front of her. "Well, I'm here to get briefed on a new prototype for my next assignment."

Now it was his turn to smirk at her. She squinted at him suspiciously and then remembered why she found him so frustrating. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Since she hadn't been briefed yet, she didn't know any details about the new equipment her team had been tasked with testing. But finding him here at this hotel commonly used for visiting military guests was too much of a coincidence. "Fargo's been holding out on me," she huffed.

Her sudden revelation had Zane laughing. "Guilty as charged, Chief. I'm happy that my amazing skills will be making your job that much more awesome; whatever it is that you do." Although Zane's security clearance wasn't high enough to know the specifics, he definitely had a pretty good idea about her job now that he was designing equipment for it. He looked at her expectantly, probably hoping she would elaborate but guessing correctly that she wasn't going to spill any details.

"Fine. Keep your secrets, Jo. Anyway, I'm also happy to report that Mansfield is as cheerful and fun-loving as I remember." Jo wasn't surprised that the two men had kept their distance from each other over the years. Shortly after she had been transferred, the oversight of Eureka was dispersed amongst several key personnel. That meant fewer surprise visits from the general for Zane. But Mansfield was still in charge of overseeing all implementation protocols for Eureka projects, thus, Zane's awkward and uncomfortable interactions with him at the day's briefings.

"And he's just as fond of you as ever, I'm sure," Jo said, taking a quick shot from her glass. She need a couple more shots to get through this conversation, although it seemed to be going reasonably well so far. She took a deep breath and fiddled nervously with the glass holding the remainder of her drink. "Just to get this out of the way, I heard about you and Zoe. I really am sorry."

Zane grunted and took a pull from his drink. Catching Jo's raised eyebrow, he placed the drink back on the bar and swallowed loudly. "Gingerale," he explained. I haven't gone completely off the deep end yet. This isn't my first time being an epic disappointment so I know the drill by now."

Jo shook her head, glancing awkwardly at him. She still found it hard to meet his gaze. "Growing apart is not being an epic disappointment. Sometimes things change that we can't control. The mistake is pretending that the changes don't exist or making decisions you regret because you're second-guessing every little thing that could go wrong. Believe me, I should know."

Zane remained silent. They had already exhausted the topic of their previous love affair in another timeline as far as they were both concerned. He sipped his drink and sighed instead. "You guys should talk." At Jo's confused expression, he clarified himself. "You and Zoe, I mean. I always felt bad about what happened between you two. I'm sure now she'd be more than happy to commiserate about what a selfish jackass I am. Isn't that what you used to always call me?" he asked with the hint of an affectionate grin at the memory.

She returned his smile, shaking her head at him again. "I'm sure she doesn't think that." Zane scoffed at her assessment but didn't comment. Jo wondered at what point in their interaction she had become his cheerleader-slash-life coach. "Now me on the other hand . . ." He chuckled and it made things seem a little less awkward.

It felt nice to joke around like this. It was unexpected after not having seen each other in some time, not to mention the intensity of their last conversation. "Now that we've covered that topic, what can you tell me about this prototype?"

Zane visibly relaxed and leaned back in his chair to look at her curiously. It was a bit unsettling but it was to be expected she supposed. After all, she had been in quite the sorry state the last time they saw each other.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see, Lupo. I'm just glad you're still in one piece to use it." Jo risked a brief glance into his eyes wondering if she'd see some sort of joke or irony to his words. But she only found a mild but unnerving concern. "Seriously, Jo. You look good," he added quietly. She had gotten stronger as her injuries healed. The weight came back along with a healthier color to her skin and sharpness in her expression. Of course, she was most pleased about her hair growing back. It wasn't to its full length from before but it was long enough to make her feel more like her old self. She currently had it styled down just past her shoulders and layered softly around her face.

Zane had certainly noticed all of these things by the way his gaze lingered on her. Feeling a little uncomfortable she tried her best to steer the conversation in another direction.

"I'm sure the excitement will keep me up tonight." She winced at her word choice expecting some kind of innuendo in response. Instead he just smiled at her and continued to idly fiddle with his glass. Jo figured he was in pretty sorry shape to pass up an opportunity to antagonize her with his inappropriate humor. Maybe this latest development in his life had honestly done a number on what she thought was an indestructible ego.

"All kidding aside, I'll actually sleep better knowing you're the one who designed this thing — whatever it is you guys will have us running around with." He flashed her another weak smile and returned to his fidgeting. "Hey, you may be a lot of things: ex-felon, trouble-maker . . ."

"Selfish jackass?" Zane offered.

Jo nodded. "Absolutely." They shared another laugh over that.

"Anyway," she continued dramatically. "You may be a lot of things but sloppy is not one of them. I know that anything you put out in the field will be your best. My team is counting on it."

"No pressure or anything, Lupo." Zane said chuckling. Turning serious, he glanced around and leaned in closer for a bit of privacy as a precaution, not that there was anyone else in their area of the bar. "Look, this thing has been in production for almost two years. It's gone through five review panels and I extensively field-tested it myself in a real-world environment just two weeks ago. It's rock solid. I know by Eureka standards, those are famous last words, but you're in good hands. I promise."

For the first time, she allowed her eyes to linger on his face. He seemed older; more serious and intense. Or maybe it was the hour and circumstances coloring her perceptions. Still, this earnestness from him was new to her.

She nudged him with an elbow before looking away. "Whatever, Donovan. Your ego can take a little accountability. But thanks for the concern."

"Anytime," he returned. This time they both risked a true meeting of each other's gaze. Tired eyes met in a new understanding, respect and maybe even potential friendship. Whatever it was, it felt good and it was a solid step away from their troubled, confused past.

"To success then," Jo offered raising her glass to him.

He grinned and mirrored her with his gingerale. "To success." She touched her glass gently to his and threw back the rest of her ouzo. She tried to ignore how he followed her movements, his eyes wavering from her face to the length of her neck and lower to the hint of cleavage peeking out from her blouse. He then downed the rest of his drink before setting the empty glass carefully on the bar.

Horny as ever, that one; now this is the Zane Donovan she remembered in any timeline. Maybe it was wrong but she enjoyed the warm feelings that his attention stirred. It didn't stop her from rolling her eyes even as they revealed a twinkle of amusement.

Having been caught oogling her, Zane chuckled but simply shrugged before looking away. "Gimme a break, Lupo. It's not every day that I see you out of that damned black suit you always hid behind at GD." He returned to fidgeting with his now empty glass but boldly tried to capture her attention with that intense expression of his. "I did already tell you that you look good . . ." He swept those playful blue eyes across her body again settling his gaze on her face.

Was he flirting with her? He was unbelievable . . . and also infuriatingly enticing with his sharp, professional look; fitted dark slacks, shirt unbuttoned at the top and sleeves rolled up to reveal his muscled forearms. He was actually clean-shaven which she wasn't used to. But it gave him an appealing, clean-cut vibe in contrast to the edgy, seductive one she remembered from years ago. Wait, was she staring because how else would she be thinking that he was looking really good too? The way he was responding to her at the moment, it was clear she had indeed been checking him out.

"You know, I also happen to have a room upstairs." His casual grin told her that he was semi-joking but the sparkle in his eyes sent an entirely different message.

She had come in here thinking she'd ease her way into the evening. When did this chance interaction between them start to get so dangerously thrilling? Turning to face him fully, she slowly crossed her legs and wondered how strong that ouzo had been.

"If it's a break you want, Donovan" she said leaning into him, "I have no problem—"

"There you are, Josie-Lu" a voice called out from behind her. "I knew you'd get here early for a pre-dinner shot."

A tall, dark-haired man grabbed her around the shoulders and squeezed her uncomfortably. Jo winced and then glared viciously at the intruder who also happened to be her date for the evening. Not so gently extracting herself from his embrace, she turned and shoved his arm back where it belonged. The exchange, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Zane who scowled and stood ready to intervene, clearly pissed by the interruption. Jo would have found it amusing if she weren't so annoyed with the man now standing next to her.

"Who's this clown?" Zane asked crossly. He squinted at the man as if he was familiar somehow. In any case, it only took a few seconds before her date managed to further stoke Zane's annoyance and temper.

"Hey, that's 'Colonel' to you, Poindexter." Jo rolled her eyes but before she could open her mouth to make the introductions, he had turned towards Zane sizing him up. "Who the hell are you?"

"Ah," Zane nodded, apparently having made the connection. "My bad. Which brother are you again? The one who made her shave off her eyebrows or the one who got caught sneaking into Czechoslovakia with her?" All signs of his previous agitation were gone replaced by a curious delight. He side-eyed Jo and winked as if completely in the know.

Jo pursed her lips in anger. "How the hell do you—? Carter, that big-mouth!"

"Oh! I had forgotten about that!" Jo's brother exclaimed. "I will take credit for Czechoslovakia but not the eyebrows. That was all Rico.

"It was both of you, actually."

"Weeeeeell, maybe . . ."

"Maybe, my ass," Jo grumbled. She didn't miss Zane's eyes move downward almost of their own accord. She had enough trouble on her hands with her brother so she decided to ignore Zane for the moment. "I can't believe you just barged into my personal conversation like that. You are such an embarrassment."

"No, I think embarrassment would be if I told your buddy here about our cosplay phase back in the day."

Jo was horrified. "It was called Halloween! And I was coerced!"

"Nobody clubbed your kneecaps. You just had to do whatever us boys were doing."

Zane was now loving this little interruption. "Wait, what kind of cosplay are we talking about here? Like Wonder Woman or G.I. Joe or Kitty Pryde?" Zane inquired. "No, let it be Princess Leia . . . or Snow White. That'd be cute." Jo redirected her glare towards him not liking where this was going. "Okay, maybe not Snow White then?"

"Uh, Power Ranger. She was 12," her brother answered humorlessly.

"Oh." Zane's face fell in disappointment.

"But at 17 — "

Zane perked up without missing a beat. "Phoenix?" No, Dark Phoenix."

"Elektra, actually. And yeah, that costume required some brotherly supervision." He frowned at the memory of it.

"Please tell me there are pictures." Jo found Zane's dreamy expression to be both parts flattering and disturbing. He was probably already planning new ways to torture her with this information.

"Ugh, you wish." Jo muttered crossing her arms. "Both of you are disgusting."

"Oh you love it." Her brother smiled and poked Jo in the shoulder to her further annoyance. He turned his attention to Zane and his grin faded into a scowl. "Anyway, your intermediate knowledge of geek references is amusing but, again I ask, who the hell are you? My name is Colonel Juan Lupo of the United States Army and Jo's overprotective big brother. So I suggest you answer carefully."

Zane started to respond but Jo was not finished fussing at her brother over what he had started. "And explain to me why we're talking about my past costumes and not about your stupid ones like Spock or Buck Rogers or that British guy that's been on TV forever. And I know you and Eddie went to Comic-Con last year so you're probably still playing dress-up."

"Aaah, but you're the girl, see. Girl costumes are way better than dude costumes. Don't blame me, blame the pervasive gender politics that color our world, even in these enlightened times."

"That's totally lame!" Jo practically shouted, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. "And if we're going to go there, we should at least bring up your taste in characters. I realize there's overlap but everyone knows that comic books trump science-fiction television every time."

Zane looked back and forth between the two in amusement while they bantered. Jo thought he was enjoying seeing this regressed, petty side of her entirely too much. It was definitely putting him in a better mood.

"Hold on, hold on," Zane interrupted. "First of all," he said, looking at Jo. "The geek-speak? Incredibly hot." His smirk was infuriating to her as usual but in the back of her mind, she found it a comfortable and welcome sight. "Second, even though you're right about comic books being 'slightly' better, am I to understand that you don't know Dr. Who?" He playfully tsked her and shook his head in disbelief. "What am I gonna do with you, JoJo?" he added cheekily. Although the reddening in her cheeks was just as likely due to the ire at her brother, he still openly admired the lovely blush she had no way of hiding.

"'JoJo?'" Juan Lupo asked stepping forward and holding his hand out between the two. "Alright, enough of that. As the designated sibling enforcer for the evening, I am genetically obligated to squash any flirting with my little sister, especially from pretty-boy dudes I don't know. It's unacceptable."

Jo sighed and made the very quick and brief introduction. "Juan, this is Zane Donovan, he's a scientist, we used to work together."

Zane's familiar cocky laugh made Jo cringe a little. "Actually, I'm a particle physicist slash computer genius with specialties in—" Jo's tight frown stopped him cold and he held his hands up in surrender. "Bottom line, I'm a scientist."

Juan looked carefully at the man in front of him, apparently seeing him in a whole new light. "So you're THE Zane Donovan. I recall hearing your name in a few angry rants from the little one over here." The deadly glare Jo directed at him was usually quite effective on anyone else but the man next to her simply laughed. "If you don't mind, Josie-Lu, I must insist that we depart for dinner before I have to kick some genius ass . . . although I could use the practice," he quickly added in an attempt to intimidate. "He looks like he might be good for a round or two." The elder Lupo gave Zane another once-over before smirking and holding his arm out dramatically for Jo to take. She shook her head still pretty embarrassed but took the offered arm.

"Take care of yourself, Zane. And try to stay out of trouble, alright?" Her parting expression she hoped held no baggage from the past, only pleasure over their ability to get through a friendly conversation, albeit one tinged with a strange insight into her childhood and a touch of sexual tension.

"Me? Trouble? Not a chance." A raise of her eyebrow had him flashing her that famous Donovan grin again. She laughed and caught his quick wave before letting her brother lead her towards the exit. "See you around JoJo," she heard him call out after her.

If he continued to consult on new technologies for her team, this probably wouldn't be the last time they'd run into each other. So maybe she really would see him around. Against her better judgment, Jo's heart warmed at the possibility.

TBC


	7. Homecoming I: Tea for Two

**Chapter Seven  
><strong>**Homecoming I: Tea for Two**

_Nine months later . . ._

Jo hadn't been this exhausted in a long time. This last mission hadn't been as intense as others in the past but, physically, it was more strenuous than anyone planned. The drive back had also been brutal too due to the unseasonably severe weather. Seeing all the snow on the ground hadn't been the homecoming anyone wanted.

As she locked the car and climbed the back stairs to her house, she winced at the stiffness in her legs and thought about maybe taking a hot bath before bed. She was not too pleased about how her body was starting to show her age. Dropping her bag at the door to organize her keys, she suddenly realized she hadn't been home in several weeks and food was going to be a challenge given her empty refrigerator, the late hour and the terrible weather. Taking care of that would be annoying if the snow kept up and the city remained shut down.

For now, a hot bath would be first and when she tried to go out for groceries tomorrow she would think about getting a massage if her usual place was actually open. She picked up her bag and unlocked the door, however, when she swung it open, she immediately knew something was wrong. Her hesitation registered only for a moment but already her sidearm was in hand and carefully concealed behind the large duffle bag she carried on her shoulder. The kitchen was dark as was most of the area down the hall yet she was sure she saw a flicker coming from the front of the house. She silently shut the back door behind her and crept across the room to investigate the disturbance — first the dining room, then the hallway by the stairs and finally the front room that was shrouded in shadow and what was definitely some sort of glow from a TV or computer.

Gun cocked, several possible scenarios came to mind. A burglar might know she was frequently out of town for extended periods and decided to break in at the wrong time. Perhaps her house sitter had left something on or maybe she herself had forgotten to turn off something in the rush to catch her plane. Whatever the reason, she was now going to have to do an entire sweep of the house to ensure that nothing was amiss. And if something was wrong, she'd have to call the police and it would be another three hours added to her day. That was the last thing she felt like doing after her long trip; now she was seriously pissed.

A shuffling noise caught her attention and her finger automatically came to rest on the safety of her gun. There was definitely someone in the living area, of that she was sure. A tinkling sound confirmed this as did the fleeting shadow of a large standing figure she caught from the corner of her eye. She quickly assessed that the figure was probably a man, built but not alert at all. He had no idea that he was caught in the act.

Jo stealthily crept around the corner to catch him by surprise. Sweeping the room quickly, she positioned herself behind him and sharply kicked him behind the knees until she had him in a kneeling position. The satisfying cry of pain made Jo grin in triumph as she pulled the intruder's arms behind his back, holding them in a painful grasp. She holstered her gun and looped the other arm around his neck. He had messed with the wrong woman tonight.

"Geez Jo, could you let up on a guy?" came the choked response from underneath her.

Jo's eyes widened in surprise. "Zane?" she shouted unhooking her arm from his neck but continuing to hold his hands behind his back. "What the hell are you doing! I might have shot you!"

"You said I could crash!" he explained still with a fair bit of fear in his voice. It was after 11:00 at night and when he had gotten up to get something from the kitchen, he certainly hadn't been prepared for a one-woman S.W.A.T. team to give him the hard take-down.

Feeling Zane wriggling in her grasp, she finally released his hands and stepped back. She felt a little bad when she saw him frantically rubbing his bruised wrists but he deserved it for his inexplicable presence in her home. "That was two weeks ago that you were scheduled to crash. I remember clearly that you were supposed to be gone by last weekend."

"Well, it's nice to see you too Lupo! I had to come back down after making some modifications on my last project. Carla — you know your housesitter — she said you would be gone this week and she didn't think you'd mind. Don't you check your messages?"

"And you couldn't find a hotel?" Jo asked tensely.

"So you're saying that instead of staying here at your empty place where you'd already given me permission to crash, I should have gotten a hotel in the middle of a snow week so you wouldn't freak out and go all bounty hunter on me?" Jo frowned at his tone. Plus, she absolutely hated that he had a point.

"Jo, I sent you an email and left a voicemail letting you know I was here and that I got snowed in. No planes, trains or buses in or out of the area in the past two days. I have no idea how you even got in but I assure you that I don't have those kinds of connections." He crossed the room wanting to put a good amount of distance between him and the keyed up military bruiser. "When you didn't respond, I figured you were out of pocket and wouldn't mind anyway if I was out of here before you got back."

Jo took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She actually hadn't checked her messages in a few days. Her team had returned by air via Atlanta and rather than wait for the snow to let up to catch a connecting flight, she and two other people from the area had opted to drive back home. It had taken a full twenty-four hours in the snow but it would be worth it to sleep in her own bed. She was never terribly concerned about checking her personal messages anyway — not many people were ever looking for her and if it was important, she would have gotten word through work channels.

She grudgingly accepted that his explanation made sense; fortunately for him, she was too tired to fight about it.

She dropped her duffle bag next the couch and plopped down in a tired heap. "Sorry about that. I didn't get your messages and I thought you were a bad guy," she explained, managing to look a little guilty while doing so. His wrists would bruise up nicely after the way she had taken him down.

But Zane being Zane took it in stride. "I kind of figured that," he replied with a slight grin. "I'm sorry too. For the unauthorized crashing."

"It's fine. I guess it's better than if I had gone to bed and found you here in the morning." She waved him off and rested her tired head against the back of the couch. "What are you doing up anyway?" It wasn't often that she thought back to the 'other time' anymore but she couldn't help recalling that he had never been one to burn the midnight oil unless it was absolutely necessary. The guy definitely liked his sleep. It was entirely possible that these little things she thought she knew about Zane were pure fiction at this point but she had no reason to believe he wasn't still the guy who was terribly grumpy if kept up after his bedtime.

'Such a lifetime ago,' Jo thought. Finally after so many years of weighing on her, the memories had lost some of its bitter edges and became like any other sad reminder of times and people lost.

After seeing each other at that hotel bar nine months ago, she and Zane kept in touch casually, mostly over work. Because her team field-tested the device he developed with DARPA, there was a lot of debriefing and exchanges of information between the two fairly regularly. Even though the communications were of a professional nature, he usually managed to say or do something to make her laugh. He loved making fun of the administrator who oversaw the project for being an even bigger tightwad kiss-up than Larry Habernan. Jo was still sore at him for getting her last house blown up.

They occasionally met for coffee or a meal if they found themselves in town at the same time. They'd catch up on gossip about their friends and life after Eureka; he'd tell her about his experience teaching at Princeton and she'd comment on some of the unclassified oversees trips she'd taken. The two or three times she was out of town when his presence was required in D.C., she had let him stay at her house so he could keep up with his professorial responsibilities in addition to his consulting duties. He had once even skyped an entire lecture from her living room.

Zane once asked her if she thought it was weird, their tentative friendship. Her simple response was that they were whatever they were. She wasn't interested in any drama these days and it's not like they were best friends or anything.

Seeing that Jo had relaxed and wasn't going to beat the crap out of him anymore, Zane returned to the nearby chair that he had vacated a few moments before. "I didn't notice it was this late. I had finals to grade and then there was a big project with a noon deadline. It seems that the big bosses weren't impressed with my snow days so I had to work around the clock to finish it up." He ran his hand through his messy hair and Jo noticed the weariness around his eyes. "I totally crashed around 2:30 this afternoon and now I can't sleep." He looked out the window at piles of white powder building up again on the streets and sidewalks. "Besides, all this snow and nothing to do is depressing. I don't know why I couldn't have gotten stranded somewhere that I could go snowboarding."

Jo laughed and sat up to also stare outside her window at the huge piles of snow in the front of her house. When she was gone on extended trips like this, one of her neighbors kept the sidewalk and back alley clear. But everyplace else was as piled high with snow as the rest of the city.

Looking around the room, her gaze fell on the coffee table where she saw a glass filled with a sliver of amber liquid. The ice was melting and sweating beneath the coaster he had been cautious enough to place under it. "Gingerale?" she asked, her expression neutral. But shifting closer to face him, she instantly smelled the faint, savory odor of scotch. She could feel his eyes on her, realizing that she had noticed.

He leaned forward, arms against his knees and shook his head. "Not this time."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Zane drinking? Now that was bizarre. But again, she didn't really know him like that. She had never seen him drink either in Eureka or the few times they'd hung out together recently. She couldn't say what he did in his private life.

"Did I mention that I had kind of a rough day and that being snowed in is depressing," he added.

She shrugged. Who was she to judge? After all, it was her liquor stash that he'd gotten it from. "You broke open the good stuff I hope?" she inquired, trying to lighten the mood. It made her a little sad to think about what had him drinking alone all of a sudden. But it wasn't her business and she certainly had done it enough in her lifetime.

"Another?" she asked picking up his glass and moving towards the kitchen to make herself one. In the back of her mind, she recalled her intention to take a long bath and then hit the sack. However, it seemed the evening had taken a different turn and the circumstances made a nightcap look awfully good.

Zane silently tracked her with his eyes before standing up to follow her. "If you're having one," he finally replied. Now in the kitchen, she felt him again watching her as she reached for the aged scotch whiskey, first pouring some into a new glass and then filling the one she had brought with her. He grabbed his refreshed drink, and shuffled back to the living room to settle next to her on the couch.

Two refills later and she was feeling a lot more relaxed. She had shed her shoes and sweater in exchange for some warm socks and a heavy hoodie from her duffel bag. Zane had managed to get a fire going several hours before so it was warm enough at the moment. It was actually fortuitous that he had been there to warm up the house. The downstairs area tended to get cold if you didn't know which setting on her thermostat to use and she didn't really like people fiddling with it anyway.

The drinks helped warm her up too. Her head was resting against the back of the couch listening to whatever television channel they had settled on. She wasn't exactly intoxicated nor would she become so in present company. But it felt good to be this peaceful after the last several weeks she had had. She and Zane had talked little; it wasn't uncomfortable though. It was more like a tacit agreement that neither was in the mood for a lot of socializing. All they needed was a drink and some downtime. The company was simply a bonus. Her eyes slowly closed, relishing the warmth from the fire and the effects of the alcohol.

"You still with me, JoJo?" Zane murmured in her direction. Her eyes drifted open at hearing that quiet voice speak his pet name for her. He seemed to be feeling as relaxed as she although he had finished his last drink a while before she had. Throwing back the booze like that was another oddity that Jo filed away for later assessment. Or not.

She raised her head and smiled tiredly. "I'm still here. Barely." She looked around at the clock ticking away on her mantle. "I guess I should really get to bed." However, she made no move to get up and neither did he. They continued to sit and stare blankly at the glowing box in front of them.

After a few moments had passed, she casually leaned her head against his shoulder; she felt no surprise from him as he allowed the contact. She thought it was the alcohol causing her to let down her guard—or maybe it was her loneliness. It felt nice. A moment later, his head briefly rested against hers before moving away and resuming whatever direction his thoughts had turned to.

There was an unspoken comfort in their sitting together as they were. It was like they were somehow connected by their respective solitude. She was expecting to come back to an empty house after countless weeks of occupying herself with work. He, on the other hand, was trapped in someone else's house and not seeming to mind too much. He had made himself right at home so being here rather than his own equally empty apartment must not be the worst thing in the world.

After long minutes had passed, her eyes closed again and she felt Zane turn his head towards her. He didn't say anything but she could feel him examining her like he had been doing all night. Was he curious about the mission she'd been on for the past few weeks? Was he looking for more scars? He had stopped asking about the work she did, perhaps not interested in the details after all.

Had he sensed the effects of her isolation? Or maybe he hadn't noticed, so focused on his own recent demons.

She felt more movement from him as he shifted his body slightly, careful not to displace her. Jo wondered if she imagined the heat of his fingers near her face. Perhaps that was the whiskey talking. Or that deeply buried longing that reacted only for him, notwithstanding the changes that had made him a stranger to her.

Instead of feeling his fingers caress along her cheek, she felt his hand softly grasp her arm by the elbow as he shook her awake. "Why don't we get you to bed," he said. Before lifting her head, she felt the gentle breath of his words against her ear even though his lips were still a respectable distance away. She turned and opened her eyes to see him looking directly at her, head propped up with a casual arm against the back of the couch. His expression was soft but unreadable and his hand had moved away from her elbow back to his lap. She blinked slowly surprised at how it came to be that they were sitting here together like this, wondering what he was thinking in that genius brain of his. Back in the old days, she would have known.

He turned from her and stood, offering her a hand against the heavy weight of fatigue. She took it without hesitation and grabbed her shoes and sweater before turning to see that he already had her bag over his shoulder. He held up a hand to stave off any protest from her. "I know you don't need my help but I'm trying to be a nice guy here considering that I am technically trespassing on your property."

Jo nodded with a small smile playing at her lips. His acknowledging smirk caused her to shake her head as she followed him up the stairs. After depositing her bag in the master bedroom and a lingering look in her direction, he bade her a modest goodnight and retired to the guest room down the hall.

She stared after him for a short time before moving further into her room and closing the door softly. She leaned wearily against the door, her hand still on the door handle and her forehead resting against the warm wood. Many different thoughts swam through her head, mostly about the man who had walked away from her only seconds before. All she wanted to do was push down the restlessness that Zane's presence here had stirred up and forget the difficulties of the past days and weeks.

At that moment, she felt so very tired. Even the thought of making her way to the bed felt like a struggle but she forced herself to it, dropping heavily at the foot next to where Zane had placed her bag. She turned her focus to how fast she could bury herself in blankets and sleep for days. Just like that, she felt the weight of the booze and an emotionally exhausting and pleasantly unexpected homecoming.

Taking the few extra minutes to prepare and enjoy the luxury of having a fireplace in her bedroom, she finally changed her clothes, curled up in bed and closed her eyes to the day.

TBC


	8. Homecoming II: Strange Bedfellows

**Chapter Eight  
><strong>**Homecoming II: Strange Bedfellows**

Zane munched on his enormous bowl of cereal while simultaneously trying to flip through the hundreds of channels on the dish in less than sixty seconds. Every now and again, he spared a sideways glance at the immobile lump huddled on the other side of the large bed, completely buried in a sea of blankets and quilts. He knew it was a risk being in her room but Jo had already beat him up pretty good the night before. What's the worst she could do? Of course, he acknowledged to himself that he didn't honestly want to know the answer to that.

The previous day had totally sucked. He was irritable at the people hounding him, stressed about his deadlines and frustrated by being stuck in D.C. instead of his own apartment. He was behind on a project and not happy to be away from his lab during the crucial hours where his physical presence was necessary to oversee its progress. Of course, the dean of his department thought this was best time to start bugging him about publishing an additional article during the summer session; it pissed him off given how much grant money he brought in to keep any reasonable boss off his back. He had been frank with them from the beginning that this kind of tenure-track bitching was a sure way to push him towards another institution.

These were the annoyances people warned him about when he left Eureka so he was prepared for it. But preparation didn't stop it from being a royal pain in his ass. So he finished the most urgent tasks and admitted defeat on the others since he couldn't do anything until he had returned to Princeton. Luckily, no one else from Richmond to Boston could do anything either which would keep things at bay for a while.

Upon waking up from some long overdue rest yesterday evening, an accidental search for decaf coffee somehow resulted in a finger of Jo's good scotch to cap off the day. He only drank a few times a year. It was never more than one drink and never enough to be considered anywhere near tipsy. But if there was any day that he needed it, yesterday was that day. If only he had known what would be greeting him on his next trip to the kitchen—he probably would have made it two fingers of scotch.

To the extent the previous day had been awful, the evening with Jo was absolutely amazing. He had enjoyed getting to know her again over the past few months and they had fun the few times they got together. Last night had been nothing like that.

Before, their interactions would be out in the city somewhere surrounded by people. They usually committed themselves only to a couple of hours of casual conversation and work-related banter. The encounters were planned and anticipated, at least by him, which involved a sense of mental preparation for spending time together. This time, he was in her home, in her personal space. There had been no time to prepare how he should act being with her like that. Instead of them going their separate ways after an evening of easy companionship, it had led to her currently lying next to him. Sort of. Frankly, his desire to be so close to her was starting to scare him.

After joining her with his drink last night, they started off sitting separately, him in the big armchair and her on the couch. However, after the second refill, he moved to sit next to her. The only intent he could acknowledge is the longing to see her face better while being in her company. It wasn't necessarily an innocent impulse he'd admit. As he sat in her living room, he thought of how she probably unwound on that couch when she was in town and relaxed in front of her fireplace, tough exterior stripped away. She had trusted him enough to allow a glimpse of that by letting her guard down; to simply be in his company without any pretext or constraints. God, when she laid her head on his shoulder, it was too much for him. Something had changed with them and it was only last night that he realized it.

For him, their relationship had gone from wanting a cordial acquaintance on his government projects to specifically wanting a friendship with the most enigmatic figure from his past. She was his biggest "what if." He had realized the truth of that as soon as he'd heard of her departure from Eureka. At the time, he knew he'd always wonder about his lost chance of getting to know her and finding out the secrets that, towards the end, seemed to draw her to him and vice versa. It had confused him and also angered him that she could leave without even sparing him an explanation or goodbye. He had heated things up with Zoe during that time in some sort of weird emotional protest and found a relationship that was a hell of a lot less complicated than what was possible with his sexy ex-nemesis.

After they reconnected, he still thought of the missed opportunities. In fact, he thought of it moreso now than he ever had five years ago. Knowing the time-traveling secret she was hiding and being free to really ponder the implications of that alternate past intrigued him. She had been with another version of him and it used to make him uncomfortable what she might know about his personal life. These days that probably wasn't such a big factor given their separation and the passage of time. Still, that intrigue only grew lately, sitting together with her as a friend and with all their cards on the table.

No, that wasn't technically correct. He was still holding a few cards close to his chest as was she. And his would reveal that he could see himself falling for her; found himself wanting to surrender to it. It wasn't about sleeping with her or becoming lovers. Instead he obsessed over how easy it would have been last night to stroke her cheek or take her hand. He felt the warmth of her body singe the edges of his and it made him wonder what it would feel like to pull her into his arms and share the same space. It took a certain kind of guy to win over a woman like Jo Lupo and despite his history, he thought he might enjoy being that guy.

On that couch when he had indecisively reached to shake her awake, the tickle of her breath against his wrist froze his movement. He closed his eyes and thought about whether it was worth it to play that last card.

Ultimately, he hadn't been ready and he was pretty sure Jo wasn't either. If he was going to do this, he wanted to do it slow. He had learned the hard way a long time ago that rushing her was not the right approach. He had to be absolutely sure it was what he wanted and not just some curiosity. He was almost certain it wasn't the latter but it was better to be too cautious than too cavalier. The Zane Donovan of five years ago knew nothing about that, would have laughed at the sentiment. But he was older and wiser now with an ex-fiancée, a mortgage and a yearning for something real that had been alluding him all these years. He realized that something about Jo Lupo relieved that longing. She always had and maybe it was the fear of it on both their parts that caused them to go so hard off the rails. Waking up this morning, he thought their brief closeness had all been a dream. It wasn't until he had gone downstairs and seen the two glasses he placed in the sink the night before that he let himself believe that it had really happened.

Sure he could have hung out in his own room and piddled around somehow with the various gadgets he had brought with him. But why do that when he could be potentially getting himself killed by antagonizing his badass special ops friend in her own room? He hadn't completely lost the thrill of teasing the tiger. Besides, he could rationalize that the only television other than the one in Jo's room was downstairs and it was currently freezing cold. The rules about fiddling with her thermostat controls were pretty clear so it was really her own fault that he was invading her space. Her room was the toastiest in the house thanks to the sweet fireplace in the corner that he had carefully built back up upon first entering her room. That he hadn't woken her with his movements told him that she must have been exhausted from her trip.

He dropped his spoon into the bowl a little more loudly than intended and winced. An immediate slight movement caught his attention and he turned to see the ripples start to form in the sea of blankets. Soon a hand popped out and then a chunk of brown hair became visible from under the covers. Layer by layer, the tiny but powerfully deadly warrior came into view. Zane held his breath waiting for the inevitable reveal.

Finally a pair of drowsy brown eyes appeared, not outwardly hostile but certainly intensely curious as to what the hell he was doing on in her room.

Zane cut her off before she could speak, doing his best not to chuckle at the cute, confused expression on her face. "Before you say anything, I just want you to know that you're absolutely adorable first thing in the morning." He was really walking a line but this was proof that he she hadn't completely shaken him from his bad-boy tendencies. And she was genuinely adorable like this. However, with that comment, her neutral look of curiosity turned into a bona fide glare. "C'mon Lupo, it's freezing downstairs and my room is so boring!"

Jo continued to frown and then pushed the blankets further down to reveal the top part of a well-worn thermal, long-sleeved shirt. Seriously, how many layers did one woman need against the elements? Despite vowing that he surely wanted more than sex from her, he couldn't help being disappointed that she wasn't wearing something more revealing under the covers. Old habits died hard. And truth be told, she was still pretty appealing in the oversized shirt currently slipping off one shoulder.

He couldn't control what was going on with him right now and why he had this overwhelming need to be close to Jo after their time together the previous night. Certainly, they had a complicated history. There probably weren't many relationships in the world more complicated than theirs. Although she had never said anything, the years since she left Eureka had been difficult for her and probably lonely. There was something in that loneliness to which he related and that spoke to him. He had felt that so acutely the previous night sharing a couple glasses of a damn good scotch with her.

He had no idea what she might want from him. Was he a friend? Potential lover? Did he spin her thoughts in circles like she did his? Was she as distracted simply looking at him, like he was now watching her emerge from her bedding cocoon?

The more she emerged from the pile of blankets to a potential face-to-face confrontation, the more hits his courage took. Her hair had an amusing air of frizziness and disarray. More concerning was that her eyes were still faintly puffy with exhaustion and the surprise of being abruptly awoken. This wasn't looking good at all.

As the tension built, her gaze diverted to the digital clock next to him before she collapsed back into the tides of her various bed covers.

"Whatever."

With one last dismissive roll of her eyes, she turned over, covered herself once more and went right back to sleep.

Zane stared at the pile of material that comprised her form across the bed from him. It looked like a crisis had been averted—for the time being.

* * *

><p>The daylight streaming into the window was a big problem at the moment. Even with all the covers she had piled on herself, she could still see the overcast but luminous rays making their way into the folds of her shelter. She tested the air outside of her blanket fort with one hand and found it cool for her tastes but definitely not bitterly cold. The fire must have dimmed out but since she had no intention of being productive today, it wouldn't be out of order to light it up again and crawl back under the covers.<p>

Jo slid her arm back underneath the blankets and turned over to stretch her tight muscles underneath the covers. It felt good to sleep in her own bed after weeks of being on a mission or in a cold, bumpy car.

Her hand brushed against something solid and she jumped, alert over the intrusion into her space. Popping her head out from under the blanket, she squinted at the body sleeping peacefully next to her on the bed. Next to him was an empty cereal bowl and the TV was softly playing in the background.

Zane. He was adorably propped up on top of the covers, one arm over his head still clutching the remote. She had a vague recollection of him barging in earlier claiming that it was too cold downstairs to watch TV or something. He did have a point. She had forgotten to reconfigure her thermostat to automatically warm that area of the house so it was certain to be quite frigid. He surely was able to figure out how to work it himself but she had been quite clear about him messing with her stuff. Why he thought climbing in bed with her was less risky was a mystery.

Her first response was to smile at the vision of Zane looking so relaxed lying next to her. But then her smile faded as the reality of who they were—and what they weren't to each other—came back into view in her mind's eye.

She shut her eyes to the rush of pain that still invoked. This reaction surprised her and disappointed her as well. She didn't get it. Between her transfer and his engagement and just life in general, she'd let him go long ago. They had spent several nights together in casual company with none of the old conflicting feelings or complicated innuendo. Why after last night had all those instincts kicked in and the old wounds resurfaced?

The answer was because last night had been different. She felt it and she was pretty sure Zane had too by the way he stared at her upon leaving her room for the night.

Turning from Zane, she climbed out of bed to put some physical distance between her and the man in her room. She tended to the fireplace, building up a nice blaze that would hopefully warm the room again soon. She was hesitant to get back into the bed knowing that the guy she had once loved and lost was lying within reach of where she lay. But like a magnet, he drew her in and before she knew it, she was watching him from the distance of the bed's other end, drinking in all of the things she remembered about watching him sleep from the time before. His soft lashes twitched in dreamstate. His arms, even in relaxation, looked strong and capable yet still agile enough to carry out the most delicate of tasks. His mouth at rest remained this intriguing treasure to her, so welcome in sleep from his endless stream of witty retorts or burning innuendo. The memories of how those lips felt and tasted when combined with her own was something she thought she had suppressed. She supposed she'd never forget though. It's just that having him right next to her like this had brought it all back.

However, his were lips that had been focused on kissing others for a while and had never been known to her anyway beyond that one slip. Another time didn't count anymore. It never had, really.

Jo sighed and settled at the very edge of the bed. She reminded herself that these emotions were an echo of something felt long ago. What did she feel for him now? They'd gone their separate ways and had reconnected in this tenuous fashion that seemed both strange but surprisingly uncomplicated. The things she'd experienced in the last few years made her see the world differently. It was reasonable to believe that the same was true of him as well. Whenever they got together, he seemed relaxed and as irreverently charming as ever. Thankfully, he also seemed more respectful than before, less willing to push her buttons for the sake of besting her. She thought of their relationship as something new and pleasant, but she didn't allow herself to think of it as anything else. After last night, she couldn't say that anymore.

Whatever had clicked with them, the bigger issue was whether it was the connection of companionship, attraction or something else and did they even want that with each other after everything that had happened in the past. She didn't know and right now, she was too tired to overanalyze it. For the moment, he was a friend and that was simple enough. Carter would probably tell her she should let it be and that sounded like good advice at the moment.

Jo turned her eyes from him, unable to bear any more scrutiny. Hiding out within herself was the tactical move on which she decided. She crawled into bed and burrowed back under her covers to shut out all that the last few minutes had dug up in her heart. She could just pretend that Zane, in all his complicated glory, wasn't within reach. In her imagination, the Zane that belonged to her was out there somewhere still remembering the love she had for him.

With those tortured thoughts, her eyes closed and sleep once more took over. It was sometime afterwards that she managed to drift towards him until he was holding her in his arms once again.

* * *

><p><em>He was having the nicest dream. He was holding Jo in his arms as they walked down Main Street in Eureka. It was a surprise meeting her early, the experiment he was monitoring having finished ahead of schedule. She wasn't off duty yet but he had convinced her (and her boss Sherriff Carter) to take a short break to grab a Vincepresso at Café Diem. They passed Henry on the way and waved but his attention remained focused on the lovely lady next to him. <em>

_The weight of her arm around his waist was solid but casual and he particularly reveled in the shy smile she flashed him every so often. He could feel the softness of her hair as her usual severe ponytail brushed against the arm he had wrapped around her shoulder. He longed to let it down and run his fingers through the smooth tendrils, preferably after divesting her of the sexy uniform she was wearing. All in good time. For now, a little snuggling during her coffee break would have to do. _

_Much later, he smiled at how good she felt against him. She was all curves and softness with that reliable steel underneath when it was called for. He closed his eyes for a moment and relished the cushion of her breasts against his chest and the caress of her knee against his thigh. Moving his arm just so allowed him to fulfill his recent desire to run his fingers against her cascading hair. When he had his fill of that, his hand came to rest on the warm peek of shoulder that had escaped from her shirt. She sighed at his touch and he melted._

Zane's eyes flew open as the sweet comfort of his dream slowly dissolved. It was replaced by the confusing yet pleasant shock of Jo Lupo lying in his arms fast asleep.

He hadn't realized he'd dozed off after eating breakfast and channel surfing for a while. He peered over at the fire, still blazing strong and cursed the warm room for lulling him into slumber. Jo must have gotten up to stoke the flames again thinking it had died down during the night.

Speaking of stoking flames, the feel of this particular woman against him was wreaking havoc on his hormones and he needed to extricate himself quickly before his body got even more away from him. Then he would really be in trouble.

He carefully pulled away from the woman sleeping practically on top of him and climbed out of bed. He started to walk away but then turned around and meticulously tucked the covers around her still form now knowing how much she liked being buried in blankets.

Once again moving across the room, he ran his fingers through his hair and let out a calming breath to quiet his buzzing nerves. That dream had been off-putting in its contentment. And waking up to Jo in his arms had not done him any favors either judging from the way his body was burning for her at the moment. The dream didn't make any sense either. Of course, he and Jo had never been together in the present time much less when she was still the Deputy Sherriff. By the time he had transferred to Eureka on qualified supervised release, she was unofficially already working for the GD security department. She still operated out of the Sherriff's Office but wasn't required to wear the law enforcement uniform Carter and Andy sported. Regrettably, he had only seen her in uniform in pictures.

So what was the dream about? Was his brain creating images to match its real world sensations of having Jo next to him in bed? Could it have been just another one of his fantasies of her? That seemed unlikely only because his thoughts of her were never so chaste. Those hadn't been lustful visions of unbridled sexual urges but the innocent relishing of a happy relationship. What the hell?

Instead of returning to the guest room and putting space between him and Jo, Zane turned and stared at the sleeping woman who had just been in his arms. Since the change in positions, she had adopted a tiny furrow to her brow as if contemplating something complex in her sleep. She was such a mystery to him. A beautiful, enticing mystery that he had always been afraid of seriously pursuing.

It seemed a long shot but had he been recalling memories from another time? He never underestimated the possibilities present in the universe. Maybe being so close to her like that triggered something. Zane shook his head and paced quietly by the doorway. More likely, it was just wishful thinking on his part.

Zane stopped dead with his back to the bed and the tempting vision of Jo. That was it. He wanted to believe his intentions were innocent but coming to her room was him tempting fate, hoping something would happen between them. Maybe she'd wake up and they'd end up talking like the night before. Or they could have spent the day watching movies and eating snacks in bed.

In the deepest part of his musings, he hoped that perhaps her discovery of him in her bed would result in them making frantic love until they fell back into slumber. Giving in to their lust-filled urges, they could presumably indulge their mutual curiosity of what sex with each other would be like in the here and now. He'd show her what being with him—with the man he is now—could feel like. They'd dispense with trying to find the right words to say to each other in favor of rhythm and instinct and the primal sounds of satisfaction.

So much for cooling himself down. He needed to be somewhere else.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Luckily, I'm almost done editing the next chapter and hope to get it up tomorrow. I'm still on track to finish it up this weekend, life willing. Again, many thanks for the reviews and the continued reading. I've struggled with getting this in any kind of workable shape so I really appreciate the encouragement for me to finish it up.<strong>


	9. Homecoming III: Snow Day

**Chapter Nine  
><strong>**Homecoming III: Snow Day**

Downstairs, Zane kept busy preparing something to eat for himself and for Jo when she finally woke up. Maybe he'd score some points after crashing not only her home but also her bed. And even if she didn't recall the compromising position he had found himself in just now, he figured he should do something to apologize for that too. Besides, it would keep his mind occupied on something other than how perfectly she fit against to him for those few moments he had subconsciously let himself enjoy it—and let his imagination run away.

Luckily, when he found out he'd be snowed in for a while, he fought the masses and picked up plenty of takeout to keep from starving. Looking in the refrigerator, he pulled out some of what he ordered at the Lebanese restaurant a few blocks over. He'd picked up some lentil soup and a couple of basic meat and rice dishes in addition to a small salad. He had never seen her eat meat but he hadn't gotten around to asking if that was a preference or just coincidence. Either way, if there were any leftovers, he knew from their Eureka days that Jo would polish off at least the soup and salad. Those were a few of the things he'd seen her eat outside of Vince's specialty smoothies.

Pulling out some containers in which to heat the food, the mindless activity worked to sooth his frazzled nerves. At least his thoughts were no longer spinning with the various whys and hows of his current predicament. He had been basically cuddled up with Jo Lupo in her house and in her bed. It didn't matter that it was surely she who had come to him. His body had reacted as expected to that and he was proud of himself for immediately putting himself at a safe distance from temptation. It had been a while for him, nothing ever feeling like the right time and no one feeling like the right person. Not after seeing her again. But instead of feeling weird about the whole thing, he had followed it up by indulging in a few choice imaginings of heated passion with her. Genius move. That had not helped the situation at all.

He listened for any movement upstairs but figured Jo was still sleeping soundly judging from the silence. It must have been some mission if she was still hanging out in bed rather than venturing down for food or exercise. It wasn't pleasant to think about that angle either. He worried about her enough now that he pretty much knew what her work involved. "Special Security" it was called. What it meant, practically, was that she often ran towards the burning buildings rather than away from them. But she wasn't always in peril as he originally suspected and fortunately, he knew for a fact that she had the best backup that technology could offer.

He decided on a simple lunch of lamb and rice and placed both items beside separate containers for heating. He also turned on her high-tech coffeemaker that could only have come from Eureka. Apparently, her connections remained solid enough to allow a few perks.

And because Jo was so good, Zane didn't hear her silently creep down the hall to see where he had gotten to.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He jumped and turned to see her sitting at the counter of her breakfast bar. Her cute, disheveled look hadn't changed but she again stared at him curiously as if wondering what his angle was. Hell, he should probably ask for any suggestions since he was a little confused about it himself.

He returned to the cold food sitting on the counter and spooned a little of both into the heating containers. "Just making myself a bite to eat." She frowned a little when he said that but remained silent. "You want something? You must be starving after that long trip home."

Jo continued to contemplate his moving around her kitchen so comfortably, he presumed. He was about to repeat himself thinking she hadn't been paying attention but he caught her distracted nod. "Sure. What do you have?"

He flashed her a smile and went back to the refrigerator, pulling out the soup. "I've got some lentil soup here if that sounds good. Great for a day like today."

Jo finally showed some interest at the option. "Is it from the place around the corner?" she asked.

There was a sense of relief that maybe he had chosen well. "Yeah, the restaurant one block up and one block over? I grab something from there every time I'm over. I really like that place."

She relaxed and grinned at him. "Yeah, that place is great. And the soup is delicious." She moved to get up and prepare the soup he had set on the counter but Zane waved her away indicating that he'd warm it up for her. She slowly sat back down but made no attempts at further conversation. Zane wondered if she had somehow known about the position they'd been in ten minutes ago or if she was just tired and still waking up. If she had built the fire back up, she definitely knew he had been in her bed. And if she woke up on the other side of the bed from where she started, maybe she deduced how close they had been for at least part of the morning.

He decided to try and break the ice and hopefully make their time together today a little less awkward. "So you finally decided to join the land of the living? I was wondering if you were still alive under all those covers." Maybe reminding her that he'd been in her bed wasn't such a great idea. If she minded though, he rationalized that she would have kicked him out at some point before he left on his own.

Jo leaned against the counter and wrapped her arms around herself as if sensing the absence of her blanket fort. "I was really cold. There _is_ a major blizzard happening outside in case you forgot."

Snarky Lupo, he could handle.

She pointed to the hallway behind her. "I changed the thermostat so it should get warmer down here too."

"Making sure you don't have to share your TV anymore, huh?" He then smiled crookedly remembering the image of her buried under a mound of material in her bed. "JoJo, there had to have been five blankets on that bed, plus the fire and thermostat turned to eighty. Not to mention this," he indicated pulling lightly on the sleeve of her thermal shirt.

She shrugged and frowned a little. "I get cold."

They sat in silence as Zane reheated the food, one item at a time. He noticed her staring out the window at the swirling snow and wind outside. Every now and then she'd turn her head towards him to check his progress. She'd then direct her attention elsewhere again. He wondered what she was thinking. She didn't seem particularly tense because he was still a master at picking that up from her. Normally such calm would make him nervous but they had solidly moved into the realm of the unknown after the previous night's encounter. Then he recalled something from a few days before that he should probably fill her in on.

* * *

><p>Jo sat in her kitchen trying not to think about the way she had just woken up. She swore she could still smell Zane's scent from the pillow she had been clutching, the one he had been resting on in her bed. It wasn't helping matters that she went downstairs and found him making himself at home and looking quite good while doing it. Him and those damn tight shirts were always her weakness.<p>

He seemed surprised by her arrival but recovered quickly and started goading her about her many blankets. After offering nicely to warm up some food for her, from her favorite restaurant no less, she did her best to ignore what an appealing fixture he made in her home presently.

After their silence stretched on for a while, he glanced at her nervously before returning to the food. "By the way, some dude stopped by the other day looking for you. I think he was a little surprised to see me here." Zane grabbed a plate and a bowl from the upper cupboard and busied himself with finalizing their meal. He apparently didn't want to look directly at her in case she got upset. "Said his name was Desmond and that he'd call you this weekend," he continued.

Jo froze at the name. Her obvious panic screamed that she did not want to talk about the topic at all. And she particularly didn't want to talk about it with Zane. However, she also wasn't going to get out of providing an explanation to him. Why did he have to be a factor in that already ridiculous situation? No doubt he had now stirred up something.

"Do I even want to know what you said to him?" she asked crossly.

Zane shrugged and turned to pull out some silverware. "I didn't say anything bad."

"But . . ."

He glanced at her, guilt written all over his face. "But, I may have let him think certain things about why I was staying at your house . . . without a shirt on.

Jo dropped her head into her hands. "Great!"

"C'mon, don't give me that facepalm. I had just come out of the shower! It's not my fault he got all huffy and jumped to conclusions. And for the record, I didn't particularly appreciate his tone." That was an understatement. She could tell that Desmond's surprise visit had squarely pissed Zane off.

"Zane," she warned. "What did he say?"

"Listen, he asked where you were and I said you weren't here. Then he asked me who I was and I told him that I was a friend. End of story."

"With you, it's sometimes not actually what you say—"

"—but how I say it. I know." He walked over to the stove and gave her soup a brief stir. "When I realized he was being a dick, that's when the reliable smartass in me kicked in. I mean, if he was dropping by not knowing you were out of town, he couldn't be that good of a friend." He placed the spoon on the side of the stove and walked back over to her. She had lifted her head but was still pretty upset. "Who is he, anyway? Old boyfriend, I'd guess. Or someone who wanted to be."

Jo sighed heavily. This was so awkward. "I wouldn't actually call him a 'boyfriend.'"

Zane raised an eyebrow at her. He hadn't expected her to confirm it right off the bat. The accompanying blush was nothing short of mortifying too. She could tell that he was enjoying that part a little too much.

He leaned into her from the opposite side of the counter and took in the redness of her cheeks. "A regular friend with benefits then? My, my, Josefina." His tone didn't indicate any judgment but she was too embarrassed to consider his slight teasing as playful.

"Shut up," she said rolling her eyes. "We used to date but it didn't work out. I met him through work so I thought he'd be more understanding about my schedule. That turned out not to be the case so we broke up."

"Ah, but you didn't really stop sleeping together, thus causing a few attachment issues. Been there, done that." He walked over to the stove and gave a final stir to his dinner before killing the gas underneath her pot of soup as well. "That does explain a lot though. About his attitude, that is." He poured the soup into a bowl and set it in front of Jo with a spoon and napkin. After transferring his meal to a plate, he joined her at the bar, two cups of coffee in hand.

She hoped with all she had that he didn't ask any questions about how they had broken things off approximately eight months ago. That was right after they started talking again. It's not like Zane was a factor anyway. She and Desmond hadn't been working out for a while at that point. But it wouldn't do for Zane to speculate about his non-existent power over her love-life; or why she continued to sleep with a man with whom she had no future.

To Jo's relief, nothing more was said about the issue as they ate together silently. She didn't know what to make of his reaction. At one point she had thought he seemed jealous but she couldn't be sure. He definitely had been happy to give Desmond the wrong impression but that was just his way too. In any timeline, he'd think it funny to stick it to a guy he thought was interested in her.

Dealing with him was so frustrating now. Maybe it was her fatigue talking before when she thought she could just hang out with Zane without pressuring herself to define where their relationship was now going. In fact, this is exactly what she didn't want when they informally agreed to pursue a friendship nine months ago. She hated the idea of sitting here second-guessing her reactions and scrutinizing every little thing he did and said. She was done with all that and just wanted 'easy.' But then she had shared the evening with him and found herself almost back to square one, gravitating towards his side of the bed and waking up thinking she was in his arms.

And for what? Zane Donovan wasn't an indecisive guy and he hadn't made a move, even if he had been pondering the option. There was nothing he'd done in the last twenty-four hours that she hadn't experienced in the prior nine months—they hung out, he pushed a button or two for old times' sake and then he went back about his business for the most part. That meant that he didn't know what he wanted. Or more specifically, he didn't know whether he wanted her. It was ridiculous to tie herself in knots over something that wasn't even on the table. If he could be nonchalant about it and play it cool, then so should she.

Speaking of which, she figured she should stop obsessing and finish her lunch before Zane thought she had completely lost it.

With effort, Jo ignored all of her musings from before and tried to simply enjoy his company. Eventually, conversation resumed and they returned to a comfortable if sparse banter. They sat sipping their coffee even after eating the last of the food. The tension from before slipped slowly away.

Pushing out her chair, Jo grabbed his plate and her bowl and walked them over to the far counter. "I guess since you cooked, sort of, I can clean up." She began running some water in the sink and adding a few drops of soap to it.

Zane joined her, rinsing out their empty mugs and placing them beside the other dishes. "How about I wash, you dry." He grabbed a dishtowel from the drawer and threw it over her shoulder. "Although I'm not sure why we're bothering with this high-tech dishwasher sitting here looking particularly lonely."

This time his teasing didn't seem so loaded and she grinned at his jab. "I'm not running that thing for only a few dishes. I know you're worried about keeping your precious hands nice and soft but if you don't like it, you can sit your lazy ass back over there," she said and swatted him with the towel to shoo him away. He laughed but only pushed her aside to begin scrubbing at their used dishes.

* * *

><p>As they worked in unison and chatted, Zane was really enjoying being with Jo like this. He wanted more of it. He realized it for sure after all the intense thinking he'd done this morning about her. But he promised himself that in time, he'd gather the courage to seize any opportunity to make her his.<p>

They bickered about the proper way to wash and dry the special pot in which he warmed her soup. She laughed at his lame suggestions and his insides tingled at the sound. His lips automatically turned up in a grin at feeling that for someone again and actually believing that it might go somewhere at some point. They were finally settling down and enjoying each other despite the new, confusing emotions they'd both acted on lately.

She flicked the towel playfully at him, laughing when it caught him on the arm.

"Ow, so violent, Lupo! You do realize that's wet and is now a dangerous weapon." He rubbed his arm and took a step away from her.

Jo just grinned, not looking the least bit sorry. In fact, she went in for another swipe but was surprised when he caught the other end of the towel. Not thinking to censor his actions, he tugged at his end and pulled her swiftly towards him, eyes smoldering and twinkling with mischief. Before either could stop her momentum, she was flush against him and they were looking directly at each other in shock and for Zane at least, a building arousal. Talk about things taking a turn towards the interesting.

The moment she touched him, Zane again sensed his hormones coming alive and hoped she couldn't tell how completely turned on he was in a matter of seconds. It was just like in her bed earlier—the softness of her body against his awoke things he hadn't known in a very long time. No, he had never felt like this with any other woman. And it was killing him that she hadn't moved yet! She still stood there frozen against him with those gorgeous, deep brown eyes staring into his with what seemed like the same hunger he was experiencing. Was this his chance? Sure he had just admitted to himself that he wanted something more with her but could this really be happening so soon? _Should_ it be happening so soon? The ball was in his court in a big way.

Dropping his end of the dishtowel, he raised his free hand to her cheek and slowly brought his lips to hers.

Zane had never played it safe in life and he wasn't about to start now. She may slap him across the face, kick him out in a snow storm never to speak to him again. But he damned well wasn't going to pass up the chance to have her in his arms one more time. He may not remember their life together from before, but that kiss all those years ago had stirred something in him. He wanted to feel that again with her. And just like before, Jo's instinct was to submit to their undeniable chemistry and return his kiss with a fierceness. She didn't stop him, didn't pull away. Instead, she brought her arms up to circle his neck and run her fingers through his already unruly hair. Moving his hands along her body, the only coherent thought he could focus on was that being with her like this was pure heaven.

After who knows how many minutes passed, Zane pulled back to give them both a chance to breathe. But he kept his arms around her and held her securely against him. He used the break to kiss along her neck and cheek. When the need to again taste her became too great, he returned his mouth to hers and started all over.

While he was exploring the length of her neck with his lips, Jo nipped gently on his ear to get his attention. "Is this your idea of seduction, Zane Donovan?" she asked breathlessly. "You crash at my place. You crawl into bed with me." He smiles at that and runs his thumb along her collarbone while lovingly kissing her cheek. "Then," she takes his lips again with her own, "you make me lunch." They both laugh into the kiss. "Is this all part of your plan?" He'd be more worried about her suspicious accusations if she wasn't currently clutching at his shirt and stealing his breath away with her enthusiastic mouth.

Zane stroked his hand down her back. "I'm glad I get the points for heating up some soup for you. But no, there's no plan." He felt the tiny exhales of her chuckle against his neck as he continued to caress her with his lips. "And no, I'm not trying to seduce you." He returned his mouth to hers and ran his tongue against her bottom lip to let her know he wanted more of her. She complied instantly and did not hesitate to take advantage. After having his fill for the moment, he moved his lips to her ear and added in a whisper, "however, if you're feeling seduced JoJo, far be if from me to put it to waste." He reached down and grabbed her hips pulling her up and against him until she was sitting on the counter. Now that she was at a better height for him, he stood back to take her in before moving in even closer.

* * *

><p>Jo's head was spinning in equal parts confusion and attraction. Actually, it was mostly attraction and maybe it wasn't so much confusion but fear. How was this happening? The situation between them had changed in the blink of an eye and instead of freaking out, she was yielding to it in full force.<p>

She kissed him because they were both lonely but also because there was still a desire there; a true longing to be together intimately, even if only temporarily. She hoped he returned her kisses so hungrily because he felt that connection as strongly as she. When he pulled back and looked into her eyes, she couldn't quite tell what he was thinking or feeling but she needed him to understand: whatever the consequences, whether they pursued something more or ended their liaison with a few kisses, she wanted this. As if making his choice, Zane's expression darkened with intensity before he dove in to taste her mouth against his once more.

He gripped her hips again but before he could bear down, she was straddling him and squeezing him tightly between her exceptionally strong legs. She felt his smile against her lips as he conceded control to her. In return, she cradled his face and concentrated on reacquainting herself with his body.

When breathing became the greater priority, Jo pushed herself away from him but rested her forehead against his. Her eyes were closed as she took in deep breaths and attempted to calm herself down. Zane didn't let go of her though, instead loosening his hold and gently running his hands up and down her sides.

"What are we doing?" she whispered to him. Her hands had slid from cradling his face to resting on his shoulders, gently squeezing the muscled hardness that met her fingers. Yes, she wanted him with an overwhelming need. But was this a good idea? Were they ready for this?

Zane moved his head forcing her to open her eyes and look straight at him. Smoothing her hair with his fingers, he tucked some of it behind her ear. All the while, his gaze never left hers. He wanted her to see into his soul at the sincerity behind everything that was happening between them right now.

"I think what we're doing," he uttered softly, "is maybe getting it right this time." Leaning into her, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Another caress followed soon after.

"Are you sure about this," she asked reaching her hand to the button on his jeans.

He made no move to stop her and instead slipped one of his hands underneath her shirt. "Oh, Josefina. Do you really have no idea how much I want you; how much I've always wanted you?" Thankfully, it was enough to convince her as she pressed her lips to his before opening up to kiss him more deeply.

* * *

><p>At some point, they made their way up to her bed. Zane thought that making love to her would be just like the first time they kissed. It would be familiar, comfortable, and it would tempt him to take as much of her as he could get. Being with her was all of those things in a way but there was also this exciting sense of uncharted territory. Even with sex, he was still a puzzles kind of guy. As they stripped off each other's clothes, he tried to uncover what she liked and what might potentially make her toes curl. Maybe it was a kiss along her thigh or his hands insistently stroking her breasts. It wasn't a playful tickle to her side but positioning her above him proved quite successful. He wanted to know the things that would make her scream his name and beg for more. While they explored each other, he happily discovered many of those points but it had taken work.<p>

He detected a sense of wonder for Jo as well in the way she touched him and took her time with his body; she definitely had the leg up on what made him shudder with need. But a lot of time had passed since she had been with the other version of him—that crazy concept still amazed him to this day. Early on, she seemed to sense this newness about him and it prompted her to slow down and reacquaint herself with him. He sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

It wasn't fast and passionate like he had always imagined. Instead, they savored each other, with a slow urgency. He murmured his appreciation of her surrender to him. She encouraged him with her breathless cries and confirmations when he hit just the right spot. Once he experienced the many pleasures of her body rocking against his, muscles flexing and relaxing under his fingers as they moved together, he didn't want it to end too soon. They took their time building to their inevitable climax and when they finally reached it, they were both overwhelmed by the intensity of their satisfaction. They didn't feel like first-time lovers, nor was there a sense of rediscovery. There was no name for it but it felt right for them. Finally, they fit together just as they should.

Afterwards, he held her and whispered silly things in her ear hoping she'd laugh for him again. He continued to touch her and love her, needing to let her know he was in this not just for the sex or for a fun diversion but that he was in this for her.

Zane caressed her stomach with his fingers, loving the new sensitive spot he found during his exploration of her. He had been teasing her about how insatiable she was in bed and how much that completely turned him on. She swatted his hand away feigning annoyance. Undeterred, he resumed his actions a few moments later.

"You do know that you were all snuggled up on top of me earlier, right?"

"Was I?" she asked innocently knowing full well that he was calling her out.

"Oh yeah. You definitely were. See, it was only a matter of time. You probably couldn't wait to get your hands on me." She kicked him lightly in the shin which only made him laugh harder, especially when he saw her teasing grin as well. "Anyway, I thought my dream about you before was great but this exceeded all expectations."

Jo raised her head with curiosity. "You were dreaming about us last night?" She seemed more amused and surprised than angry for which Zane was grateful.

"Actually, it was just a while ago when I fell asleep in your bed." She shot him a knowing look. "Hey, don't be like that," he said kissing her shoulder. "It wasn't some lurid fantasy. It was actually pretty sweet. I mean, we were cuddling, no sex at all."

She huffed and returned to resting her head against his arm. "I'm not sure I believe you."

"Seriously, I did! It was weird too because we were in Eureka and you were still the Deputy—looking mighty hot in that uniform I might add."

"Now that's the Zane I'm used to," she said laughing.

He chuckled along with her. "Well, believe what you want but it was innocent and chaste. Not my usual style at all. Plus, I never knew you as the deputy so it wasn't exactly something I'd recall out of the blue."

Jo lifted her head up again and turned towards him. "What do you think it was about then?" She sounded interested but a little worried.

He had wondered about it himself earlier. Maybe it was a fluke or a harmless fantasy or maybe it was a hiccup in the fabric of space-time. At the end of the day, he couldn't know. And he didn't want to taint their time together by bringing up issues of the past or upsetting her by making her doubt that this connection between them was real.

"I don't know Jo. And I don't care. Whatever was before was a long time ago. Right now it's just me and you, quiet and simple." He stalled his slow caresses and instead took her hand, intertwining their fingers. "I don't need to understand anything else." He felt her nod against his arm and pulled her tighter against him.

They lay there for a while occasionally kissing or whispering about some thought. Zane could slowly feel the sexual tension between them begin to rise again. After all, it was early and he was far from sleepy. Reluctantly, she left his embrace to look for something in her nightstand drawer. The simple movement prompted a devilish gleam to his eye.

"Actually Lupo, what I do want to know is why the hell you have so many condoms in your possession," he joked. When the necessary moment had been upon them, she pulled out a particularly long strip of condoms from her nightstand. Even then he had chuckled about it before she convincingly distracted him with more urgent matters.

"And just what are you implying," she asked going along with his jest.

He grinned over at her, watching her close the nightstand drawer and turn off her bedside lamp. He was mentally counting down how quickly he could get her back into his arms for some more play and pillow talk.

"I'm not implying anything, just verbalizing a simple observation about the sheer volume of prophylactics you have on you."

She rolled her eyes and adjusted her pillow. "It's not _that_ many. Besides, you never know when you'll need them for a particularly eventful snow day," she leered.

Zane laughed and pulled her pillow closer to his. "No arguments from me. This is the best snow day ever. But is this the reason that Desmond dude showed up before all the snow hit? Because if you need me to head out of here before you have some other company . . ."

"Shut up!" Jo snatched her pillow from him and hit him in the shoulder before placing it back and rearranging the covers around them again. "In case you hadn't noticed, they sell them by the box, genius. And I had actually forgotten they were there until you mentioned it." She propped her head up on her arm and looked down on him, wondering something herself. "Actually, the bigger question is why you don't have any on you at all?"

He circled her waist and pulled her closer to kiss the top of the head. "Yeah about that? Sorry for the bail. But I did come down here for work. It's not like I was planning on getting laid like crazy while I'm here. " He ran his fingers through her hair and then along her back. While he was on a roll, he began massaging her strained muscles and relishing her contented murmurings. "However, I am not complaining in the least that it turned out that way."

"Such a perve," she said laughing. "I am shocked though. Ladies' man Zane Donovan showing up unprepared? That's not what I expected."

He supposed that if she was basing her opinion on the few months she had known him in Eureka, that wouldn't be too inaccurate. Times had changed though. He had changed. And he was sure he didn't need to remind her that her "ladies' man" had been engaged at one point.

"Well, that was a long time ago." He gently stroked a finger over her cheek before nudging her chin up to meet his eyes. "Jo, I'm not gonna lie. I've sure as hell fantasized about being with you. But I didn't plan this. And now that it's happened, I don't want it to be a one-time thing. If you don't mind putting up with me for a while, I'd like us to go somewhere with this."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him sweetly. "I guess I can handle that."

Zane chuckled before guiding her lips to his again, this time not so sweetly. "Anytime you want, Lupo," he said, pulling her on top of him. "And next time, I'll come prepared."

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow, I didn't plan for this to be so long but it is what it is, LOL. There's probably one more chapter to go which hopefully I'll have up by Sunday (so I won't get distracted by the new episodes). Thanks again for reading and for all the input. It's been super helpful with this chapter especially. <strong>


	10. Turning Tables

**Author's Note: This is actually NOT the last chapter as I previously warned. I ended up taking a different direction than planned once I got to editing. There's some more story to this that I've decided to include so you haven't seen the last of this tale (for better or for worse). But in the meantime, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<br>****Turning Tables**

_Fourteen months later . . ._

Jo quietly entered the large lecture hall. Walking slowly along the back wall, she made sure not to disturb any of the people fixated intently on the equations moving along the screen at the front of the room. She placed her duffle bag on the ground and took a seat in the last row. None of the students had heard her enter but a brief flash of acknowledgment from the lecturer let her know that she hadn't been completely stealthy with her entrance.

Coming back from a mission exhausted and frustrated wasn't anything new but this recent three week project had taken more of a toll on her than she was comfortable with. They had gotten the job done at the end but the process of accomplishing their objectives had been a colossal mess from the beginning. Several people had gotten hurt, a couple of them seriously. It was an unpleasant reminder of her own grave injuries in the not so distant past that had sidelined her for many months. It was hard not to feel the years in her bones when she settled down during the quiet times.

The entire affair had been particularly dispiriting from the politicians who pushed through a premature project without the proper vetting to the commanding officers who had ignored sound advice from the field. There had been too many moments where she questioned whether she'd make it out of there. She was drained emotionally and physically and all she wanted was to disappear someplace warm and safe for a week at minimum. When she was finally debriefed and cleared, she had come directly to New Jersey without stopping at home.

She wasn't afraid to admit that she wanted mostly to lie in Zane's arms while he stroked her hair and peppered her with soft kisses. Over the past year, these kinds of encounters had become more common, only the venue changed. Often she'd be returning from military business and would seek him out for some catching up. On the rare occasion, it was Zane showing up on her doorstep during a long weekend or for a scheduled meeting regarding his consultant work.

They didn't put a name on what they were. It didn't feel like a second chance because for him, all of this was new. It wasn't a rebound or consolation prize scenario either. They both felt the difference in this relationship from any they'd had before. They just enjoyed it for what it was—two people with a complicated history who had found each other after separate journeys.

One thing was for sure though. She loved this guy—the Zane Donovan who called her almost every day when she was home; the Zane who took her to the ballet even though he hated it; and the same Zane who unsurprisingly loved to buy her lingerie. He was the man who delighted in grossing her out with his peanut butter and bacon sandwiches and the man with whom she fought occasionally but who would always message her goodnight even if too angry to talk to her. These things were a constant and welcome reminder that he loved her too. He was even buddies with her brother Juan after the two had bonded over a surprise visit and one of the nerdiest nights of conversation she'd experienced since her childhood. But she got back at him by how quickly he and his mom had warmed to each other. She knew that freaked him out more than anything.

Soon they'd have to really go public with their relationship. They'd been seeing each other over a year, however, with the way that they both traveled and the distance from their friends, it was easy to be discreet in the name of simplicity. Now that Jack, Allison and Jenna had moved to Maryland, it would be a challenge to keep things under wraps, especially for Jo who only lived a few miles away. They'd already quizzed her about the person who was making her so happy lately. Jo always just smiled coyly and promised she'd invite him to dinner one of these days. She and Zane would actually be glad for their friends to know of their relationship if not for the complication of how Zoe would react to Jo dating her ex-fiancée. They'd cross that bridge soon enough when they felt ready.

Jo checked the time and noticed that class was due to end soon. As if in sync with her thought, she heard Zane start to wrap things up, mentioning some complicated assignment that was due at the end of the week. She chuckled at the student's collective groan over all the work it likely involved. Zane's amused response was to flash that charming grin of his and promise more irreverent fun later in the semester if they did well and made him look good.

As the students gathered up their belongings, Jo grinned at the frenzied gaggle of young co-eds hoping to score some personal tutoring from Professor Donovan after class. On a previous visit to the school to meet him, one of Zane's colleagues revealed that he was considered quite the catch on campus, even amongst non-science majors. Of course, Zane ate up the attention while promising her that he'd never go past his usual light flirting. She wasn't worried though. When they were together, she was sure she kept him busier than any hot, young twenty-something ever could.

Of course, she noticed that he was looking pretty good at the moment in jeans and one of his button down shirts over what was sure to be a nicely tight t-shirt. She'd enjoy unpacking that later.

Several students noted her presence with mild curiosity but most ignored her, still stressing and complaining about the impending deadline. Up front, a particularly enthusiastic student crowded Zane's space with a question while he made a great show of packing up his materials and rolling his eyes good-naturedly in her direction when no one was looking. He hadn't seen her in close to a month so his patience for his students' thinly-veiled requests for guidance were sure to be striking a nerve. The last glance he gave her made it quite clear he couldn't wait to get his hands on her, the sooner the better. As he secured his bag and made for the exit, his stream of groupies were close behind alternating between hanging on his every word and trying their best to impress him with their questions. Jo met his eyes when he finally started up the aisle closest to hers and instantly felt a little sorry for the young students who were about to get the ultimate brush off.

"So Professor Donovan, would it be okay if I stopped by your lab tomorrow to discuss my progress with the assignment. I've got a few theories that I think would benefit from your opinion." The perky blonde was almost bursting with energy and a need for his validation. If she got any more worked up, she'd probably start scrawling equations across her hand to show to him. It brought to mind the many times she'd seen that same expression on some GD scientist's face around evaluation time. Poor girl.

Zane smiled tightly, obviously not wanting to encourage the woman lest she lodge into a dissertation right then and there. "Sorry Katie, no can do. You'll have to just stick with one answer and turn that in with your assignment on Friday. A big part of scientific discovery is committing to a theory and to whatever conclusion it yields. Collaboration is great but at the end of the day, it's up to you to figure out in what direction you should invest your time and resources."

Jo scrutinized his interactions as the crowd drew closer. She rarely saw him in full professor-mode. Back in Eureka, his superior attitude had grated on her. In a different context, she had to admit it was kind of hot to her now. She'd have to explore that with him sometime.

The group approached the row where Jo still sat patiently waiting for him. "Also, I don't think I'll be having office hours today." He tilted his head noticing Jo's duffle bag and her relaxed but tired demeanor. Frowning a little, he added, ". . . or tomorrow probably." When the blonde student's face fell, he sighed and slowed down to address the group. "However, if you're really stuck and have questions about this week's assignement—and I mean real questions," he clarified looking at a particularly smug student to his left, "you can email me and we'll work it out."

"Softie," Jo whispered to herself.

He stopped abruptly when he reached the woman in uniform who was a stranger to the students standing behind him. They looked up at him expectantly hoping for a nugget of recognition before they ran out of excuses to engage him. "Now if you'll excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I will see you in a few days. With your finished assignments, of course."

Having enough sense to understand his dismissal, the stragglers filed out of the room glancing back curiously at their professor and the mysterious soldier waiting for him. It was common knowledge that Zane did a fair amount of work for the government. Jo imagined that as soon as the door closed behind them, the students would probably speculate about what cool project he was working on that would have someone checking up on him. It surely didn't occur to them that she might be there for more personal reasons.

However, at the moment, a sexy, handsome physicist who she couldn't wait to devour was standing there taking her in with a very welcome hunger. She stood up to greet him and he swooped in for a kiss. The departed Ivy League brownnosers weren't spared a second thought. Instead, the primary constant ringing in her mind was that she didn't want him to let her go.

* * *

><p>Zane made sure to hold her in his arms for as long as he could, first kissing her senseless and then simply hugging her to him to ensure that she was really there in front of him. It had been about a month since he'd last seen her and he had missed her terribly. It was getting worse every time they parted and he suspected that they'd have to talk about that at some point in the near future.<p>

But for now, he enjoyed the feel of her so solid against him. It hadn't escaped his notice that she looked exhausted. Luckily, he was free to take off after this last class and was instantly looking forward to getting her to his home and pampering her. Maybe a relaxing bath in his soaking tub followed by a massage? Now that plan had possibilities.

When he saw her slip in the back ten minutes before the end of his lecture, it took all of his concentration not to dismiss his class and start his reunion with her early. Unfortunately, he could sense that his students were freaking out about their mid-term assignment and figured he should calm them as much as possible lest he get a thousand panicked emails in the next seventy-two hours. He was also pretty proud for not making a complete fool of himself over her. She had a tendency to bring that out in him.

"Hey stranger," she said pulling from his embrace. "Thanks for the warm welcome."

"Anytime," he responded beaming down at her. He nudged her bag with his toe. "So you planning on staying a while because, you know, I can clear my schedule if you want me all to yourself."

She hit him playfully in the arm to chastise him before returning her hands to his back and stroking affectionately. "God forbid I keep you from your adoring audience. They seem a little high strung, Professor."

He rolled his eyes and loosened his arms around her, but only slightly. "They'll be fine. Typical overachievers—it's like GD around evaluation time."

"I was just thinking that," she responded with a chuckle. "I'm sure you can handle them. The question is, can you handle me too."

He pulled her close again and kissed her softly. "That remains to be seen but I'll certainly do my best." She smiled brightly and kissed him deeply once more.

Zane reluctantly let her go and leaned over to grab her bag. He immediately grimaced and threw it over his shoulder. Jo shook her head and grabbed the bag from him with ease and followed him out of the lecture hall. After they proceeded down the mostly deserted hallway, he reached for her hand which she playfully withheld to mess with him.

"You sure you want your fan club knowing that you're spoken for?" Although it had been several minutes since the last students had left the classroom, they probably hadn't gotten too far in the building. There was also the open courtyard they had to cross in order to get to the faculty parking lot.

Zane's response was to abandon his reach for her hand as he pulled her entire body against his. He rested his arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss to the top of her head.

Hours later, Jo rested her hand against Zane's chest, occasionally tracing light patterns against his skin. She was draped over his body and in his arms, just where he'd longed for her to be for the past four weeks. At least three blankets covered them in deference to her constant complaints of being too cold. Of course, he had more tried and true methods of warming her up that he preferred.

They made it back to his home in good time. Although it had been barely past the lunch hour, they spent a decent amount of the afternoon in the tub before adjourning to his bed to get reacquainted again. Zane was happy to report that Jo seemed much more relaxed after his attentive hospitality. Reuniting like this had turned into such a pleasurable and comforting activity for both of them. Perhaps it was the absence making every touch so intense. Or perhaps, they had found their balance in each other finally.

Zane continued to caress her bare back as they cooled down from their latest round of lovemaking. His other hand would occasionally take hold of her wandering fingers for a kiss or reach over to stroke her cheek or her arm against him.

He could sense how she'd released much of the tension he felt from their initial embrace. Despite his security clearance, they still didn't talk very often about where she went on her trips unless it involved a project with which he had assisted. This one was no doubt a particularly difficult trip. On the one hand, he was curious but on the other hand, he probably didn't really want to know unless he wanted to keep himself up at night worrying about her. For now, he felt comfortable with their silence, using the quiet time to enjoy lying in bed together.

Zane wished they could be like this all the time. He imagined how it would feel to come home to her everyday; to kiss her goodbye as he headed off to work and playfully tease her about having his dinner ready when he returned from a day at the office. When at their respective homes, they would often video chat or call at the beginning or end of the day. Of course, Zane would take what he could get of her. But their long-distance contact was nowhere near as fun as being together like this, especially when Jo was such a prude about getting too steamy in their conversations. She adamantly refused to be his phone sex hook-up. Although, for his enjoyment as they talked, she had taken to wearing—sometimes full-on modeling—the "presents" he bought for her.

He'd also thought about what it would be like to show her off to his friends and colleagues and proudly introduce her as the brilliant, professional badass she was. Sure, there were a few people that knew about his elusive girlfriend in D.C. but the pride he felt for her was something he wanted to share. Even before they had become close again, he considered her to be incredibly beautiful and intelligent and tough as nails. Getting to know all her little quirks were a bonus, like her love of weddings and reality TV. He'd taken her to the ballet for her birthday and seeing her joy at the spectacle more than made up for the two and a half hours of mind-numbing boredom he'd endured. Being with her full-time, he would be able to bask in all of these other parts of her he had discovered during their relationship; the fierce loyalty, the vulnerability, the traditional values that didn't always coincide with his but left room for her to respect his perspective.

And his mother loved her—a little too much for his comfort as he was convinced they regularly conspired against him.

Every now and again when they were together, he'd sense her looking at him intently, thinking big thoughts that she didn't seem prepared to share. He was curious whether she was thinking about the other version of him in those moments and wondering if he was measuring up in her mind. They rarely talked about that aspect of her life but it would always be a whisper in the background as far as he was concerned. Not that he cared, really. Before, it had bothered him that she'd let her love for him go, even if it was technically with another, somewhat different version of himself. But he had come to understand how difficult that time was for her and that she had done the best she could given what she'd lost and how. It wasn't for him to judge her for how she'd handled things. After all, there was no telling how he would react under those circumstances.

All he knew was that they were together now, a little later than planned, but as close to happy as either had been in years. He was going to hold on to this for as long as she'd let him.

He felt her finger gently tap his chin and he smiled down at her beautiful face in response. "What's got those wheels turning up there?" she inquired.

Zane shifted slightly and kissed the fingertip now resting on his bottom lip. "Nothing much. I'm just happy you're here," he answered truthfully.

It was her turn to smile as she pulled her hand back down to rest across his abdomen. "Me too. Thanks for the bath." Her mention of their shared bath reminded him of the lovely scent that still lingered on her skin, even after all of their intervening activities. Perhaps pondering along similar lines, she added, "and the other stuff was nice too." Her sexy smile dimmed a bit. "It was a hard couple of weeks and I needed that."

He squeezed her briefly, enjoying her warmth. "I figured as much. Wanna talk about it?" he chanced asking. He could find out from his DOD sources if he wanted to but he preferred to let her pick and choose what she wanted him to know.

She lay there silently for a few moments, contemplating his question. Finally, she let out a heavy sigh. "No, I don't want to talk about it." Her succinct reply was answer enough for him. "But thanks for asking." His response was to lean down to place a lingering kiss to her lips.

They returned to their comfortable silence filled with soft caresses and deep but separate thoughts. He couldn't ignore her periodic glances and the way she looked at him in those instances. He got butterflies whenever she directed that kind of affection towards him.

"You know what I was thinking?" she asked after a few minutes.

He chuckled. "Are you kidding? If I had that kind of inside knowledge, I would've kept myself out of a lot more trouble with you over the years." She pinched him gently and he grabbed for her hand, keeping her fingers entwined with his against his chest.

"Very funny." She turned her head to look up at him again as he reclined against the pile of pillows they had displaced during their activities.

The soft weight of her chin caused a slight tickle although he didn't mind if it meant he got to look into those soulful brown eyes of hers. "So what's on your mind? You're looking mighty serious. I hope this doesn't involve me hacking into anything or running to get you some ice cream. Because I gotta tell you, I wasn't planning on leaving this bed for at least the next twenty-four hours." He moved his hand from her back and proceeded to run his fingers over her hair. He was glad to see her smile at his joke, although the serious expression hadn't subsided.

"Actually, I was thinking . . ." she paused glancing down at their entwined fingers for a moment. "How do you feel about getting married?" Registering his confusion at the question, she continued, "I mean, how would you feel about marrying me?" Her hand had stilled in his and this time she looked him fully in the face, trying to read his response to her question.

Within the space of two seconds, his face twisted into an expression of utter shock. In a million years, he wouldn't have expected those words to come out of her mouth.

For several long moments, his mouth opened and closed trying to find some appropriate response. However, that was going to be impossible given the speed and chaos in which his thoughts were running inside his head. 'Did she really just ask me to marry her? Where did that come from; were the signs there and I missed it? What am I going to say to her?'

It was official, he was freaking out.

Jo, to her credit, did _not_ freak out and just sat there patiently waiting and watching him process what she'd said. After all, she had been in his shoes before. He assumed she didn't want to jump to the same conclusions as his counterpart had—at least not without a concrete reason to do so. Therein lay the crux of his mental chaos.

Zane slowly let go of her hand and slipped his arm from around her. Dislodging their many sheets and blankets, he moved to sit on the side of the bed gripping the edges until his knuckles were white with tension. He was only tangentially aware of Jo pulling the other side of the covers around her naked body as he had gathered most of them when he pulled away from her. Yet still he sat there, brain running a million miles a minute.

Finally, he let out a deep breath as if he had been holding it since the moment she uttered the word "married" in reference to the two of them. He felt the situation slowly getting out of control. He had been thinking just five minutes ago how nice it would be to have her around full-time. But married? He worried that they were skipping important steps in their still relatively new relationship. He had waited almost three years before proposing to Zoe. After they broke up, he questioned whether he ever wanted to get married at all. He and Jo had barely been together, although he could admit that what he felt for her was so much stronger than anything he'd had with anyone else.

He was absolutely in love with her. But he had to ask himself if getting married after only a couple years of being friends was a smart move. And with their history? Did he want this right now? It was all so crazy.

The room seemed fifteen degrees warmer and he could sense her intense stare against his back as the minutes stretched on and on without a word from him. The longer that time passed, the worse it seemed and he could not put Jo through any more of this. He did love her and that meant being honest and upfront with her. She may have shocked him with her proposal but he didn't want to hurt her. Yes, he was panicking but they had reached a moment of truth and, hopefully, he wouldn't lose her in the end.

Zane sighed again to calm himself and slowly reached towards the floor where his pants and hers had been thoughtlessly discarded hours before. They were crumpled and partially tucked under the bed and his hands were having a hard time getting a grip on the waistband. When he dropped them in frustration, he could feel the bed shift and wondered if Jo had reached her limit for what a jerk he could be. If he didn't answer her soon, she'd walk out on him and she'd be right to. But he couldn't watch her leave. Another doubt flashed in his mind that they weren't ready for this next step. He pushed that thought away and focused on getting back into his pants.

He again picked up his jeans and felt his hands shaking as he desperately fished out his wallet from the back pocket. When he turned back to her, he was holding a familiar ring in his hand, one that had been given to him twice: once by his dear grandmother when she passed away and again when the woman in front of him had thrown it in his face in the weirdest case of mistaken identity to his knowledge. He had locked that ring away for several years, not wanting to think about the strangeness of her having it or, after her secret had been revealed, what could have been between them. But a month ago after their last parting, he had pulled it out and taken to carrying it around in his wallet, a reminder of the direction he was thinking of going when the time came.

Leave it to his JoJo to beat him to the punch.

There was no way to tell if they were rushing such a huge, life-changing decision. Even with all the doubts, he knew this was right.

He couldn't picture his future without her.

She loved him enough to fall for him twice.

There was nothing else to consider.

Thankfully, Jo hadn't left him as he feared while he got his act together. She had waited for him, although tensely judging by the stiffness to her shoulders and back. Before she could change her mind, he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it for good measure. He watched as her eyes filled with unshed tears before she reached for him and refused to let go.

He wasn't complaining.

Three days later, they were in Vegas. With Jo in a beautiful, simple white dress and Zane reluctantly sporting some respectable attire for the occasion, they finished what was started years ago and a universe away.

TBC . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah, this story hijacked me a little towards the end. There's definitely more unfinished business to squeeze out but it'll have to wait until I finish up a few projects this week. I'm actually curious myself how it'll unfold. Thanks for continuing to hang in there with me. <strong>


End file.
